The Sinister Successor
by Handsome Mayhem
Summary: Hyuuga dengan patuh mengikuti Ayanami dan yang lain ke pesta, namun karena Ayanami sudah mengancamnya dan memperingatkannya untuk tidak mengacaukan rencana dimana ia tidak ambil bagian kali ini, Hyuuga memutuskan untuk melakukan hal lain. Jika Ayanami akan mengambil Konatsu dari pesta di Order, dia akan mengambil Eve dari mansion Warren. Kapitel 5: Let Us Have Fun at The Party!
1. Kapitel 1: The hunter and His Target

**Special Thanks untuk yang sudah mereview fic perdana saya di fandom ini—The Center of My World. Salam sayang untuk kalian semua!**

**Warning: AU, (mungkin)OOC, hint Shonen-ai**

**Don't like don't read**

Ini serius. Kalau anda nggak suka shonen-ai, tolong cari tombol back. Saya nggak mau cari ribut dengan flamer.

Untuk semua yang tidak keberatan dengan sho-ai dan menyempatkan diri membuka fic ini, semoga anda menikmati ceritanya…

**.**

**.**

**The Sinister Successor**

**07 GHOST ****© Amemiya Yuki & Yukino Ichihara**

**Kapitel 1**

**~The Hunter and His Target~**

.

.

Hutan basrburg di malam hari begitu sunyi. Gelap. Seolah tak ada kehidupan. Bahkan bunyi tarikan nafas mahkluk hidup pun sulit di dapati. Hutan itu seolah mati. Hanya keheningan yang mencekam di tengah gelapnya malam penuh kabut yang samar terlihat keperakan.

_Krak_

Bunyi patahan dahan dan ranting pepohonan itulah suara pertama yang menginterupsi keheningan yang nyaris sempurna di hutan itu. Bunyi itu ditimbulkan sesosok gadis dengan jubah cokelat kusam yang sudah robek di sana sini. Dagu dan lehernya tampak berlumuran oleh darah. Matanya bersinar dalam cahaya crimson yang tak manusiawi sama sekali. Nafasnya memburu seolah kehabisan waktu. Langkah gadis yang bertelanjang kaki itu begitu cepat, seolah ada sesuatu yang tengah mengejarnya.

Ya. Sesuatu memang mengejarnya.

Atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Bunyi gemerisik—tanda seseorang tengah berlari menembus dedaunan dan semak—yang semakin keras dan cepat di belakangnya itu membuat si gadis semakin panik. Tanpa menghentikan larinya, ia sesekali menoleh ke balakang—memastikan jarak yang ia rentangkan cukup untuk membuat si pengejar gagal menangkapnya.

Tapi apa daya jika si pengejar ternyata lebih cepat darinya?

Saat gadis itu sibuk sesekali menoleh ke belakang—memantau keadaan, si pengejar sudah melompat dengan cepat ke depannya—menghadang dengan katana* yang lurus diarahkan kepada target. Mata gadis yang menjadi target itu seketika terbelalak ketika ia mendapati sosok yang ditakutinya—yang menebar teror di hutan Barsburg itu—sudah berada di depannya. Mata yang bercahaya merah sama seperti milik gadis itu memandang penuh ancaman dari arah depan.

Dengan gerakan cepat yang bahkan tak bisa memberi gadis itu waktu yang cukup hanya untuk sekedar menarik nafas sekali lagi, si pengejar telah menghabisi nyawanya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, luka diagonal menganga lebar dan memuntahkan begitu banyak darah merah kehitaman dari tubuh gadis itu. Menghabisi setiap kehidupan dalam diri gadis itu dalam setiap tetes.

Mata si pengejar yang awalnya terlihat bersinar kemerahan dalam kegelapan hutan perlahan kehilangan sinarnya—adrenalin sudah tak lagi terpacu di detik yang sama saat ia memenangkan permainan. Perlahan namun pasti mata itu terlihat kembali ke warna asalnya. Warna emas gelap dengan sentuhan lembut gradasi warna madu.

Pengejar itu menatap target di hadapannya yang tengah bersua dengan maut tanpa sedikitpun merasakan kegelisahan atau semacamnya. Tak peduli bahkan saat ia melihat jubah malamnya yang berwarna hitam pekat terlihat basah oleh darah yang tengah tertumpah di tanah daerah itu.

Sosok lainnya keluar menghampiri si pengejar. Sesosok kakek tua, namun masih terlihat penuh kuasa dengan sebuah katana bersarung merah disampirkan di pinggangnya. Ia menatap pemuda yang tengah memandangi mayat gadis itu dengan sedikit bangga.

"Bagus Konatsu…" kakek tua itu menepuk punggung si pengejar berambut pirang emas. "Itulah ketangkasan yang harus ditunjukan seorang _vampire hunter_ dari keluarga Warren. Kau memang cucuku yang paling berbakat…"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Konatsu itu menoleh dan tersenyum hambar pada kakeknya, "Aku tak tahu apa aku pantas menyandang nama Warren. Bagaimanapun setengah darahku berasal dari mahkluk yang sama dengan mereka, kek…"

Kakek tua itu berjengit mendengar perkataan cucunya itu, "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Kau ini seorang Warren, Konatsu! Kau ini cucuku!"

Konatsu hanya kembali berbalik memandangi tubuh gadis yang sudah terkapar di tanah tanpa nyawa. Dengan mata emas madunya yang tiba-tiba bersinar sendu ia berkata, "Ayahku adalah salah satu dari mereka. Iya kan, kek?"

Sebetulnya, walau dilontarkan dengan nada bertanya, siapapun bisa menilai dengan jelas bahwa kata-kata Konatsu barusan adalah pernyataan. Mutlak.

Kakeknya pun hanya bisa memandang cucunya dengan pandangan sedih. Apa yang dikatakan Konatsu—bagaimanapun—benar adanya. Cucunya yang satu itu sudah begitu terbiasa mendengar pergunjingan tentang dirinya dan ibunya yang hampir delapan belas tahun ini dalam keadaan mental tak stabil setelah melahirkannya.

Mata kakek tua itu terasa sedikit basah oleh karena air mata kala ia mengingat ibu Konatsu. Anak perempuannya yang sangat ia kasihi. Eve Warren. Sosok Eve yang sangat cantik dan mempesona, yang juga seringkali membuatnya merasa bangga sebagai seorang ayah, anehnya malah membuat hati kakek tua itu dipenuhi keperihan.

"Konatsu…"

"Ayo kita kembali saja, kek…" ajak Konatsu. "Hari sudah menjelang fajar…"

Konatsu menyarungkan katananya dan lekas-lekas membimbing kakeknya ke arah ke luar dari hutan.

Membicarakan keluarga selalu membuat perasaan pemuda beriris amber itu tak tenang. Lebih baik menghindar dibanding harus muncul perpecahan dalam keluarga sendiri, bukan?

Setidaknya sampai ia bisa membuktikan bahwa ia layak untuk nama Warren, ia akan bertahan menghadapi caci maki dan menulikan telinganya terhadap gunjingan yang dilemparkan untuknya dari kerabat-kerabatnya.

Sampai ia bisa membunuh ayah yang belum pernah dilihatnya dan menyeret mayatnya sebagai bukti bahwa ia pantas untuk menyandang nama Warren.

_._

_._

**Konatsu's POV**

**.**

"_Keturunan terkutuk!"_

"_Darah campuran. Darah kotor! Mengapa ketua Warren membiarkannya hidup?"_

"_Kasihan Eve harus menanggung malu telah melahirkan keturunan iblis seperti dia…"_

"_Malang sekali, Eve… vampir terkutuk itu sampai menitipkan benih di rahimnya…"_

_Suara-suara di balik pintu itu begitu keras. Apa mereka pikir pintu tipis ini cukup meredam pergunjingan mereka?_

_Mereka pikir karena aku masih kecil, aku tak mengerti arti kata__-kata mereka itu? padahal aku mengerti sekali. Aku memahami setiap kalimat bahkan sampai ke tiap kata; sehingga rasanya kata-kata itu seperti bilah-bilah pisau yang menyakitkan._

_Perih sekali mendengar semua itu_

_Andai aku bisa menulikan telinga barang sebentar saja._

"_Ibu…__" air mata turun di pipiku sementara sosok wanita cantik dan lembut itu masih tetap berdiam dengan pandangan mata yang kosong. _

"_Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku…"_

_Hanya ada keheningan._

"…_apa kau menyesal melahirkanku, bu…?"_

_._

Piyamaku tahu-tahu sudah basah oleh peluh. Sementara aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sambil mengatur kembali irama nafas yang semula memburu.

Mimpi yang buruk sekali. Membuat perasaan tak enak saja.

Kumiringkan tubuhku ke samping dan kupandang jam meja yang kuletakan di sisi tempat tidur. Pukul tiga pagi kurang dua puluh menit. Dari jendela bisa kulihat langit masih gelap, surya belum menunjukan dirinya. Aku tak begitu suka bangun di tengah dini hari seperti ini.

Alasannya sederhana saja. Karena rasa haus yang tiba-tiba seringkali menyerang di jam-jam seperti ini.

Bukan berarti pada siang hari dahaga yang menjadi bagian dari insting vampir ini reda, akan tetapi suasana malam yang sedikit misterius selalu punya daya tarik sendiri bagiku untuk melakukan perburuan. Rasanya berburu dengan memanfaatkan insting diriku yang lain terasa lebih menggairahkan.

Pandangan mata yang tak terbatas pada kuantitas cahaya, penciuman untuk mengincar target tanpa dengan akurasi luar biasa, dan darah sebagai hasilnya. Benar-benar memacu sisi liar dalam insting vampirku.

Aku menyerah pada tuntutan untuk membasahi kerongkongan ini dengan cairan yang bukan sekedar air. Dalam keadaan begini aku tak punya pilihan lain.

Kubuka jendela besar di kamarku tanpa menimbulkan suara. Hm… Kadang tinggal dengan para hunter yang pendengarannya sudah begitu terlatih agak sulit juga. Apalagi setengah darahku berasal dari kaum yang mereka benci.

Tanpa peduli dengan ketinggian jarak antara kamarku yang ada di lantai empat dan tanah, aku melompat. Dengan kaki yang tak beralas, aku mendarat dengan lincah dan ringan ke atas tanah yang terasa agak basah oleh sentuhan embun menjelang fajar. Kuhirup udara pagi buta sebebas-bebasnya—begitu menyegarkan. Walau aku kadang ingin sekali mengutuki bagian vampir dalam diriku, namun tak kupungkiri kadang kelebihan fisik macam ini membuatku jauh lebih bergairah untuk mengeksplorasi alam bebas.

"Saatnya berburu…"

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov**

Gelap masih menyelimuti. Kabut belum turun. Suasana hutan sunyi dini hari itu tak ubahnya seperti ketika ia dalam peluk malam. Mencekam.

Bau darah tercium samar. Menghancurkan harmoni wangi segar embun dan pepohonan hijau. Tentunya bau amis itu akan sangat menggangu penciuman manusia pada umumnya, namun tidak bagi Konatsu. Tentu saja. Bau amis itu berasal dari hasil kerjanya.

Tubuh hewan kecil dengan telinga panjang itu tergolek tanpa nyawa ketika pemuda itu telah menyelsaikan kegiatannya. Dari sudut bibir Konatsu, sekilas tampak aliran darah merah mengalir. Sementara cahaya merah di kedua irisnya perlahan menghilang, tanda bahwa jiwanya sudah tenang dan dahaganya terpuaskan—walau hanya sedikit saja.

Ada sedikit rasa bersalah terpancar dalam mata yang telah kembali ke warna aslinya itu. Kepedihan karena harus mengorbankan nyawa mahkluk lain hanya untuk memuaskan keinginannya akan intisari kehidupan.

Ya. Itu adalah rahasia kecilnya sejak dua tahun lalu. Beberapa kali dalam sebulan, Konatsu akan menyelinap ke luar Mansion Warren untuk berburu. Kakeknya yang paling disayanginya pun tak tahu menahu mengenai hal ini. Sejak dua tahun lalu itu pula, Konatsu menyerah untuk memerangi karakteristik alaminya sebagai pemburu darah. Dahaga adalah salah satu kelemahan yang harus diajaknya bersahabat jika ia masih mau tetap bertahan hidup dengan segala kewarasannya.

Darah binatang ataupun darahnya sendiri adalah pilihan sumber yang bisa digunakannya sebab ia tak pernah ingin menyakiti manusia. Selain itu, jika ia menghisap darah manusia, apa jadinya reputasi keluarga Warren?

Namun, mengigit diri sendiri adalah pilihan yang tak mengenakan dan tak pernah diambil Konatsu. Membayangkannya saja ia enggan. Oleh karena itu, ia menjalani kehidupan rahasianya begitu.

Konatsu mengira perburuan itu akan menjadi sama seperti perburuan-perburuan sebelumnya. Sampai ketika sebuah suara berat lelaki dewasa menyapanya…

"Halo… Wah, tak menyangka akan bertemu teman sebangsa di jam-jam ini…"

Suara itu sukses membuat Konatsu terlonjak kaget. Dengan segera sepasang mata amber indah itu menelisik ke segala arah—mencari sumber suara itu. ia tertegun ketika ia melihat sosok rupawan berambut hitam dengan jubah panjang sedang bersandar di dahan atas sebuah pohon besar. Sosok itu menebar senyum menawan yang seolah menyimpan rahasia. Well, alasan keberadaanya di tempat itu sendiri adalah rahasia pertama yang membuat Konatsu ingin menyingkapnya sesegera mungkin.

"Siapa?" tanya Konatsu defensif. Matanya menyipit curiga menatap sosok berambut hitam pendek itu.

Sosok itu hanya tersenyum, sebelum melompat turun dengan langkah lompat yang sama ringannya seperti yang dilakukan Konatsu sebelumnya.

"Hyuuga…" jawabnya singkat dengan nada riang. "Kau sendiri? Aku belum pernah melihatmu…" kata sosok itu sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Jangan dekati aku! Vampir!" tegas Konatsu galak.

"Kau sendiri vampir kan?" tanya Hyuuga ringan, tanpa beban. Senyum tersungging makin lebar di bibir tipisnya. Kata-katanya yang merupakan fakta tak terbantah itu sukses membuat Konatsu diam tanpa bisa memberikan argumen perlawanan. Walau sikap waspada dan gestur tubuh defensif penuh curiga masih dipertahankannya.

"Aku berbeda dengan kalian… Aku tak minum darah manusia," kata-kata pembelaan diri itu keluar saat Konatsu tak tahu lagi harus menajwab apa.

"Aku tak peduli darah apa yang kau minum, yang jelas kita sama-sama pemburu darah…" senyum yang senantiasa terlukis di bibir pria berambut hitam itu lama-kelamaan membuat Konatsu kesal. "Lalu apa kau tahu, aku juga lebih suka minum darah vampir dibanding darah manusia. Apalagi vampir yang masih sangat muda sepertimu…" sambungnya dengan seringai predator lapar.

Seringai itu membuat Konatsu bergidik. Ia tahu pria bernama Hyuuga yang beridiri di hadapannya itu berada di level yang berbeda dengan vampir-vampir yang diburunya tapi seberapa berbahayanya itu yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Jangan mendekat!" sergah Konatsu keras ketika disadarinya jarak antara dirinya dan Hyuuga tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Ada rasa takut dan sedikit gentar.

"Hie… Kenapa? Takut?" tanya Hyuuga masih dengan seringainya. "Kau harus lebih santai… hem… Siapa namamu tadi?"

"Namaku bukan urusanmu!"

"Begitukah?"

Dalam gerakan cepat yang hanya bertempo beberapa detik, Hyuuga sudah berada di belakang Konatsu. Hyuuga merengkuh tubuh Konatsu dari belakang dengan kasar, menyentak kepala pemuda itu ke samping, dan mengarahkan sepasang taringnya yang tajam ke leher Konatsu yang putih pucat.

Rasa sakit tak tertahankan menyerang saraf-saraf di leher Konatsu. Sensasi aneh menjalari tubuhnya saat Hyuuga menghisap keluar darah dari dalam tubuhnya. Tulang-tulangnya terasa seperti meleleh dan tubuhnya panas. Kakinya terasa lemas hingga tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya. Bahkan rasa lemas itu tak hilang sampai Hyuuga menyelsaikan urusannya menghisap darah vampir muda itu.

Hyuuga baru kali itu mengecap rasa darah yang begitu nikmat. Tak peduli berapa jumlah korbannya sebelum ini. Darah Konatsu kaya akan rasa dan harumnya begitu memikat. Rasa itu sepeti candu. Membuatnya ketagihan dan enggan berhenti. Namun, ia tahu hal itu harus dihentikan atau vampir muda di hadapannya itu akan mengalami hal yang fatal.

"Apa yang kau…?" tanya Konatsu terputus-putus ketika akhirnya Hyuuga melepaskannya. Ia kini terduduk di atas rerumputan basah. Tangannya menutupi luka dari bekas gigitan Hyuuga yang sedang dalam proses penyembuhan yang kecepatannya tidak manusiawi. Walau begitu, entah mengapa luka bekas taring Hyuuga memerlukan waktu yang lebih lama di banding luka lainnya yang pernah dialami Konatsu. Faktor karena Hyuuga itu juga vampir mungkin? Siapa yang tahu?

Mendengar pertanyaan Konatsu dan melihat ekspresinya yang galak—menunjukan kemarahan dengan gamblang, Hyuuga hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Kau vampir dengan darah paling enak yang pernah kucicipi…" jawab Hyuuga akhirnya. Jawaban itu dilontarkannya dengan begitu santai sambil menjilati jari-jarinya yang terlumuri darah Konatsu. Diangkatnya dagu Konatsu yang tengah terduduk lemas itu untuk bisa ia lihat ekspresinya. Hyuuga menurunkan kacamata berlensa gelapnya agar bisa melihat Konatsu dengan lebih jelas. Saat amber dan safir mereka bertubrukan, Hyuuga merasa bahwa Konatsu itu begitu… berbeda dengan vampir lainnya. Ada aura yang membedakan Konatsu.

"Kutanya sekali lagi. Siapa namamu?" mata safir itu menatap lekat ke dalam orb amber Konatsu. Menunjukan bahwa ia serius menginginkan jawaban kali ini.

Tak ingin penyerangan Hyuuga berulang, Konatsu menjawab pelan, "Konatsu… Warren…"

"Konatsu Warren?" Hyuuga mengulanginya sekedar untuk meminta kepastian. Namun ia tahu pasti ia tak salah dengar.

Warren.

Sedikit kebingungan berkelebat di alam pikiran Hyuuga. Warren adalah keluarga vampire hunter yang sangat tersohor seantreo Barburg. Klan yang terkenal karena telah melahirkan banyak vampire hunter kelas satu yang sangat berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya. Golongan elite yang tak mentoleransi sedikitpun kehadiran vampir yang mengganggu kehidupan di daerah Barsburg. Keluarga dengan reputasi terpandang yng dieluk-elukan seluruh rakyat barsburg sebagai penjaga damai.

Keluarga yang memandang rendah vampir dan meninggikan diri mereka sebagai keluarga yang diberkati raja langit untuk menjadi penjaga manusia.

Tak mungkin ada vampir dalam keluarga itu. Namun ia juga tak bisa meragukan keseriusan yang terpancar dalam pandangan mata Konatsu. Sinar mata pemuda itu begitu jujur. Ia seolah buku yang terbuka di hadapan Hyuuga. Begitu mudah dibaca untuk bisa diketahui apakah ia sedang berbohong atau tidak.

"Warren? Keluarga vampire hunter itu?" tanya pria berambut raven itu lagi. Matanya menunjukan ketertarikan kali ini. Vampir yang lahir dan dibesarkan dalam keluarga vampire hunter? Menarik bukan? Membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa ada konspirasi di balik semua hal tersebut. Sekiranya tak ada pun, apa maksud keluarga Warren mempertahankan eksistensi vampir muda di hadapannya itu sudah cukup menarik minatnya.

Sambil tersenyum misterius, Hyuuga mengacak rambut emas terang Konatsu. Konatsu dengan segera menepis tangan Hyuuga dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Haha… galak sekali… Bye, Konatsu, sampai ketemu lain waktu," itulah kata-kata terakhir Hyuuga sebelum sosoknya menghilang di balik bayangan hutan.

Fajar datang. Konatsu menyipitkan matanya melihat sang surya yang tengah menyingsing di timur langit. Matahari tak melukai vampir, hanya melemahkan mereka sedikit saja. Membuat mereka tak bisa mengeluarkan semua potensi fisik dan psikis mereka ketika bertarung. Di siang hari, membedakan vampir dan manusia pun sulit. Mereka berkamuflase dengan begitu sempurna di tengah-tengah manusia saat siang menghampiri dan surya berjaga di langit.

Saat malam menjemput barulah tanda-tanda kehadiran mereka begitu jelas. Di waktu kegelapan menguasai langit, nafsu membunuh mereka sulit ditutupi dan itu cukup jelas terasa dan membedakan mereka dari manusia pada umumnya—walau itu hanya bisa dideteksi oleh mereka yang berbakat sebagai _vampire hunter_. Itulah yang dimanfaatkan _vampir hunter_ untuk melacak keberadaan mereka selain tanda otentik lain berupa tato darah yang pasti ada di salah satu bagian tubuh vampir.

Tanda bahwa mereka adalah mahkluk yang bukan manusia dan dikutuk oleh raja langit.

Konatsu sendiri memiliki tato darah itu di tengkuknya. Tak heran keluarga Warren selalu memerintahkannya menutupi tanda itu dengan jubah kerja hunter yang berkerah tinggi. Semua fakta bahwa ia adalah keturunan campuran adalah rahasia besar keluarga Warren.

"Sial… Aku harus kembali ke rumah…" desis Konatsu pelan sambil masih menahan sakit di bagian luka yang terasa berdenyut terus menerus.

.

.

Konatsu memandangi wajahnya di hadapan cermin wastafel. Ia sudah selesai membersihkan diri dan membasuh wajahnya agar lebih segar pagi itu. Bagaimanapun, kejadian sebelumnya benar-benar buruk dan sukses menuntunya pada _mood_ jelek pagi ini. Pria bernama Hyuuga itu benar-benar mengesalkan. Mana luka bekas gigitannya berbekas begitu jelas pula, entah kapan tanda itu akan hilang.

Konatsu memandangi dua luka kecil di leher putih dan jenjangnya dengan tatapan gusar. Dalam hati ia mengutuki pria yang memberikan bekas luka itu. Yah, tapi ia tak perlu terlalu khawatir bekas itu terlihat orang. Bagaimanapun ia terbiasa menutupi lehernya yang menjadi tempat tato darah yang membuktikan bahwa ia vampir dengan baju-baju berkerah tinggi.

Dengan tatapan kosong dipandanginya refleksi setengah tubuhnya yang terpantul di cermin. Di hadapan benda pantul itu, Konatsu menelusuri bayangan dirinya sendiri dalam keadaan setengah polos. Untuk seorang vampire hunter, Konatsu tidak memiliki bekas luka satupun ditubuhnya; tak pernah ada luka yang tak bisa sembuh dan meninggalkan tanda sebelumnya. Hanya bekas luka dari Hyuuga itu yang menjadi sedikit cacat dari keseluruhan kulitnya yang putih bak mutiara.

"Sial! Awas saja kalau ketemu lagi…" desis Konatsu jengkel. Mata madunya tampak bercahaya merah sesaat—tanda emosinya tengah bergejolak. Dengan asal-asalan—tak seperti biasanya—dikenakannya kemeja berkerah mandarin warna hitam dengan lengan panjang. Barulah ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Titik-titik air masih menetes perlahan dari rambutnya. Segera setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, ditatapnya jam di dala kamarnya.

"Sudah jam segini…" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Waktunya mengunjungi ibu…"

Konatsu memutar kenop pintu kamar yang menghubungkan ruang pribadinya dengan ruangan ibunya. Wanita cantik berambut coklat itu masih duduk terdiam dengan pandangan mata kosong seperti biasanya di atas kursi goyangnya. Menatap ke arah luar jendela.

Kadang Konatsu merasa pandangan ibunya seperti tengah menanti sesuatu datang… atau mungkin seseorang? Entahlah, Konatsu tak bisa memastikan sejak ibunya menolak untuk berkomunikasi.

Tampaknya pelayan ibunya sudah mengurus ibunya dengan baik pagi ini—seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Wanita itu tampak segar dalam baju bersih dan rambut yang beraroma shampoo. Namun meski wanita itu tampak begitu memesona dalam usianya yang sudah tak muda lagi—ia masih tampak sama cantik dan mudanya seperti saat ia melahirkan Konatsu, Konatsu tak bisa tak merasa sedih saat menatapnya.

Bukan karena ia tak mengasihi ibunya. Tentu saja bukan! Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, satu-satunya pribadi yang ia kasihi selain kakeknya adalah ibunya yang telah membawanya lair melihat dunia.

Lantas mengapa?

Dalam lubuk hatinya juga, Konatsu merasa tak pantas mengasihi wanita rupawan itu. Kadang ia merasa ibunya tentu menyesal telah melahirkannya.

"Pagi, ibu…"

Pagi itu, hanya dengan ditemani kicau burung kecil di taman luar, Konatsu kembali berbicara pada ibunya. Walau hanya secara sepihak. Hanya menceritakan hal biasa. Percakapan antara ibu dan anak lelakinya tentang sepenggal kisah mengenai kejadian sehari-hari.

"Ibu cantik hari ini… seperti biasa…"

"…"

"Aku tak mirip ibu ya? Aku sering bertanya-tanya apa aku mirip ayah?"

"…"

"Kuharap aku tak mirip dia. Kau membencinya kan, bu? Aku tak mau mirip dia jika nanti ibu malah membenciku…"

"…"

"Ibu… Aku sayang padamu…"

Seperti biasanya pula, percakapan singkat pagi itu ditutup dengan ciuman lembut di kening oleh Konatsu untuk ibunya. Walau kadang air mata harus ditahan mati-matian oleh pemuda itu untuk tidak menetes di hadapan wanita itu.

Tidak! Jangan sampai seorangpun melihat kelemahannya. Tidak juga ibunya yang walau tak merespon, namun ia yakini mengerti setiap kalimat yang ia perkatakan.

Ia pengemban nama Warren. Ia tak boleh kelihatan lemah di hadapan orang lain!

Tak seorangpun ia izinkan untuk melihat air matanya.

.

.

.

"Hari ini, anda segar sekali, Hyuuga-san…" sapa seorang pemuda tinggi berambut kebiruan yang sedang membawa… cake tiga tumpuk di tangannya?

Saat itu, Hyuuga sedang duduk di ruang tamu sebuah mansion besar yang agak gelap dan terletak di bagian terdalam hutan Barsburg—bagian yang sulit dicapai karena begitu banyak faktor penghalang di tengah perjalanan. Rasanya hanya vampir saja yang mampu mencapai tempat itu hidup-hidup. Itupun tak semua. Hanya beberapa yang cukup istimewa atau lahir dalam tingkat keluarga bangsawan dan diberkahi dengan berbagai keistimewaan yang unik.

"Haha… Haruse perhatian sekali ya? Beruntung sekali Kuro-chan punya pendamping setia dan perhatian sepertimu…" Hyuuga tersenyum simpul

"Anda terlalu memuji, Hyuuga-san…"

"Memang ada apa sih?" tanya Castor, pria berkacamata dengan wajah lembut yang sedang duduk bersisian di sofa dengan vampir berambut ungu tipis—Labrador—yang juga tampaknya menaruh perhatian pada kata-kata Hyuuga. Pandangannya yang sejak tadi tersita oleh sebuah buku di hadapannya akhirnya tercuri juga.

"Kau harus bagi-bagi cerita, Hyuuga! Benar tidak _Kuso gaki_?" vampir lainnya yang berperawakan besar yang duduk di sofa lain. Vampir mungil berambut coklat dengan mata emerald itu langsung proter ketika dipanggil _kuso gaki_ oleh si pria kekar.

"Frau! Aku ini punya nama! Teito!" protesnya.

"Sudahlah Teito. Ayo kita dengarkan cerita Hyuuga-san saja…" sambung vampir dengan perawakan sama belianya dengan Teito. Di wajahnya tampak bekas luka. "Hakuren sudah tak sabar mau dengar ceritanya tuh…" sambungnya sambil menunjuk vampir muda lainnya di ruangan itu.

"Tapi, Mikage…"

"Ssh… Kapan mau dengar ceritanya nih?" potong vampir muda berambut pirang panjang dan bermata sebiru safir yang bernama Hakuren.

"Haha… Aku menemukan hal menarik hari ini…" mata Hyuuga berkilat nakal.

"Dan apa yang kau maksud dengan hal itu?" tanya Kuroyuri yang tahu-tahu muncul dari belakang Haruse. "Aku dengar pembicaraan kalian lho…"

"Haha… baiklah. Aku akan cerita, walau mungkin kalian tidak percaya…" Hyuuga tertawa kecil. "Ah, Aya-tan! Bergabunglah dengan kami!" panggil Hyuuga saat dilihatnya sosok pria berambut keperakan melewati ruang tempat ia dan yang lainnya berada

"Apa?"

"Aku ada cerita menarik tentang apa yang kutemukan dini hari tadi… kaupun pasti tertarik, Aya-tan."

"Hm…?"

Hyuuga tersenyum saat menelisik ekspresi wajah teman-temanya yang tampak penasaran. Minus Ayanami yang tetap datar.

"Aku menemukan darah campuran…"

"Itu kan hal biasa. Yang darah murni seperti kita kan sudah jarang sekali. Lagipula mereka lemah. Apa istimewanya?" tanya Kuroyuri dengan mimik meremehkan.

"Haha, yang istimewa, darah campuran satu ini kuat…"

"Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Castor; tertarik.

"Karena ia lahir di keluarga Warren…"

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note: **

***Katana= pedang jepang yang suka dipake Konatsu itu lho… **

**Eve jadi mamanya Konatsu? Wew~~ Saya tahu, sepertinya saya salah casting… ya sudahlah *nyengir kuda—digampar***

**Wah, OOC *Guling-guling di lantai*… susah sekali yah bikin mereka semirip mungkin dengan karakter aslinya… yah, namanya juga alter universe sih ya *bela diri-plak!***

**Black Hawk nyampur sama para pastor? Ya, nggak masalah kan. Kita buat perkumpulan orang ganteng *plak***

**Well, Katsuragi nggak saya masukin karena menurut saya vampir itu mahkluk indah yang nggak menua, jadi… bye, Katsuragi-san, lain waktu mungkin…**

**Soal tato darah, itu bentuknya mirip lambangnya 07 ghost dalam manga itu lho… *wink***

**Well, review untuk menyemangati saya?  
><strong>

**Salam manis,**

**-Yuki-**


	2. Kapitel 2: Father

**Special Thanks:**

**Haunani-san****(I****made****the****translation****because****of****you),** Arthuria Marie Pendragon (Makasih yah, reviewnya XD)**,****Kuroschiffer****Phantomhive****(Thanks****a****lot****buat****masukannya,****Kuro),**Vivian Muneca (How can I forget you, Dear?… :) and thanks for the lovely review)

**Warning: AU, (mungkin)OOC, hint Shonen-ai, slight other minor pairing**

**.**

**.**

**The Sinister Successor**

**Kapitel 2**

**~Father~**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan bercanda!"

Tepat seperti perkiraan Hyuuga, pernyataan skeptis itu dilontarkan pertama kali oleh Frau. Vampir berambut pirang itu menaikan sebelah alisnya sehingga terlihatlah ekspresi 'Ada yang salah dengan otakmu' yang jelas ditujukan pada pria raven yang sebaya dengannya itu.

"Hm… aku tak bercanda, Frau. Kau bisa mencari hunter bernama Konatsu dalam daftar keluarga Warren. Dialah yang kumaksud." Hyuuga menyeringai sebelum menambahkan, "Dan darahnya luar biasa manis…"

"Anda minum darahnya, Hyuuga-san?" tanya Teito dengan mata membola. Vampir muda itu memang tak mudah mempercayai sesuatu hal begitu saja.

"Ya, Teito-kun… dan jujur saja, darahnya benar-benar… luar biasa enak…"

Hyuuga tersenyum sambil memandang ke seluruh ruangan tempat para mitra sekaligus keluarganya itu berkumpul. Wajah-wajah tak yakin sekaligus penasaran yang ditunjukan oleh mereka sungguh membuatnya senang. Menarik sekali melihat para vampir yang biasanya berwajah bosan memasang ekspresi-ekspresi yang lain dari biasanya; penasaran, ragu, dan emosi lainnya.

"Siapa namanya tadi?" tanya Ayanami dengan pandangan tertarik. Sepasang orb ungu tipisnya menunjukan ketertarikan tak biasa yang untuk sekejap membuat Hyuuga bertanya-tanya. Namun segera ditepisnya keraguan terhadap Ayanami itu. Paling hanya ketertarikan biasa pada sesuatu yang langka.

"Konatsu Warren…"

"Rasanya aku pernah dengar nama itu…" Labrador yang kini duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Castor angkat bicara. "Kalau tidak salah saat aku melakukan riset tentang pengawasan dan perburuan terhadap kaum kita yang mulai semakin gencar akhir-akhir ini. Kau ingat sesuatu, Hakuren?"

Kini, ganti pemuda berambut pirang platinum panjang itu yang berpendapat.

"Seingatku, namanya masuk ke dalam daftar kandidat hunter yang berpotensi mendapat gelar Barsburg's Sentinel. Dia kandidat termuda sepanjang sejarah. Usianya baru sekitar… delapan belas tahun kalau tak salah…" jawab Hakuren mendetail.

Castor memasang ekspresi curiga. "Dia setengah vampir tapi dia berkhianat dan membelot kepada para hunter? Entah apa yang ada di otaknya…"

"Tak bisa dikatakan berkhianat juga, dia setengah hunter."

"Hanya setahun di atas kita?" tanya Mikage sangsi.

Mikage, Hakuren, dan Teito memang adalah keturunan bangsawan termuda di tempat itu.

"Vampir yang masih sangat muda sekali…" Frau berkomentar. "Yah, tapi siapapun yang dibandingkan dengan si pendek ini pasti akan terlihat lebih tua…" tambahnya jahil sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Teito.

"Sial kau, Frau!" gerutu vampir mungil itu. "Kalau bicara soal mungil, bukan aku yang paling mungil di sini!"

Mendengar kalimat itu, Kuroyuri yang merasa sedikit tersinggung langsung menatap Teito sambil tersenyum manis. "Sepertinya aku dengar sesuatu…"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Kuroyuri-sama," Mikage berusaha menutupi terlebih dahulu sambil memeluk leher Teito dari belakang; membuat wajah pemuda beriris emerald itu bersemu merah. "Hanya membicarakan betapa manis Teito yang nyatanya sudah berusia tujuhbelas, tahun ini…"

"A-apa sih, Mikage?"

"Kau memang manis kok, Teito-kun…" tambah Labrador sambil tersenyum.

"A-aku ini cowok…"

"Hahaha…"

Perdebatan yang akhirnya berganti topik itu menutup perbincangan yang mulanya serius di anatara para vampir bangsawan penghuni mansion itu. Di antar para penghuni yang tengah berkumpul itu hanya Castor dan Hyuuga yang menyadari terbentuknya segaris seringai kejam di bibir tipis pimpinan mereka; Ayanami.

.

.

"Konatsu!"

Konatsu tersentak kaget mendengar panggilan itu. dengan segera ia memutar arah pandangannya pada sumber suara itu.

"Kakek…"

"Kenapa kau bengong seharian ini? Kau baik-baik saja…?" tanya kakeknya itu penuh perhatian. "…apa perburuan kita yang semakin intens belakangan ini menguras staminamu?"

"Tidak. Hanya sedang sedikit tak enak badan saja…" jawab Konatsu pelan. Ya, jawaban itu tak bohong juga. Memang sejak Hyuuga menghisap darahnya, kondisi tubuhnya agak buruk. Lemah. Rasanya Hyuuga meminum cukup banyak darahnya dan itu yang membuatnya lemas.

Itu pertama kalinya ia merasakan darahnya dihisap.

"Tetap saja sebaiknya kau istirahat… hari ini kau libur saja," kata kakeknya perhatian sambil menepuk pundak Konatsu. "Biar Shuri yang menggatikanmu hari ini…"

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah. Adik sepupumu juga harus belajar banyak."

Konatsu hanya bisa pasrah saat kakeknya meninggalkannya dan menarik sosok Shuri yang mereka temui di dalam gedung kantor pertahanan Barsburg pergi untuk membicarakan mengenai perburuan.

Konatsu menghela nafas sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali pulang ke rumah memenuhi instruksi kakeknya untuk beristirahat.

.

.

Siang hari itu begitu terik, Bayang-bayang pohon seolah tampak begitu hitam di dalam pemandangan dengan latar belakang langit cerah itu. Di jam-jam kerja begini, hanya sedikit orang yang ada di rumah—mereka yang tidak bekerja tentu saja; apalagi di kediaman Warren dimana hampir semua anggota keluarganya bekerja dengan dedikasi tinggi baik di bidang politik maupun sebagai elit pembasmi vampir dan penjaga kedamaian Barsburg. Tentunya yang ada di rumah itu hanya tinggal para pelayan saja serta beberapa wanita dari keluarga Warren yang karena satu dan lain hal tidak aktif lagi.

Dan satu orang yang baru saja lembali dari kantor untuk beristirahat tentunya.

Namun, ada satu tambahan sosok yang tampak mencurigakan. Sosok yang tanpa sepengetahuan Konatsu sudah menguntitnya sejak ia masih ada di kantor pusat pertahanan. Sosok itu tinggi dan rupawan. Rambutnya perak keunguan dengan mata violet dingin yang menatap tajam.

Ayanami.

Tunggu!

Apa yang dilakukannya di sana? Di kediaman Warren?

Untuk vampir sepertinya, kediaman Warren adalah tempat terlarang yang sama sekali tak boleh ia dekati. Itu sama saja seperti mencari masalah; mendekati maut.

Atau justru mungkin itu yang dicarinya? Pertaruhan yang sebanding dengan apa yang tengah ia incar sambil memerhatian sosok pirang yang sedari tadi tampak kelelahan itu? Hanya dirinya dan Raja langit yang tahu.

Saat ekor matanya menangkap sosok pirang itu telah menjatuhkan diri dan tampak begitu kelelahan di atas kasur, sebuah senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya.

**.**

**Konatsu' Pov**

Aku tak suka pulang terlalu dini dari pekerjaan. Bukannya aku ini tipe penggila kerja atau apa, tapi…

Dengan bekerja justru aku merasa dihargai! Aku merasa punya nilai sebagai bagian dari keluarga Warren! Walau seringkali banyak paman dan kerabat yang mengejek prestasiku sebagai pemburu vampir nomor satu dalam keluarga Warren adalah sebagai keuntungan karena aku sendiri bagian dari klan terkutuk itu.

"_Vampir tak akan curiga padanya karena bau mereka sama…"_

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas perkataan salah satu pamanku itu, rasanya menyesakan sekali mendapat lontaran kalimat melecehkan macam itu.

Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum membuka pintu kamarku yang berderit pelan. Kamar yang terletak di sayap barat kediaman Warren. Kamarku cukup besar dan nyaman untuk ditinggali. Namun sebagai orang yang biasa bekerja sampai larut malam, apa sih yang bisa kulakukan selain menunggu dalam kebosanan?

Dengan satu tangan aku melonggarkan kerah bajuku yang berleher tinggi—yang kupakai untuk menyembunyikan tanda bahwa aku vampir. Tak sengaja, jari-jariku meraba bekas luka yang masih belum sembuh dari Hyuuga—vampir yang menggigitku pagi ini. Sial! Kenapa luka ini tak bisa cepat hilang? Dan kenapa rasanya seiring bertambahnya waktu, luka ini terasa semakin perih?

Aku tak tahu jawabannya tapi yang jelas… jika bertemu lagi, si sialan itu harus menerima ganjaran dari perbuatannya ini!

Dengan malas-malasan aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke atas kasur _king__size_-ku. Memandangi langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong.

Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan di saat seperti ini?

Aku memejamkan mata perlahan. Membiarkan pikiranku melayang tak tentu arah.

"Konatsu Warren?"

Aku membuka mata karena tersentak dengan suara berat yang memanggilku itu. dengan segera aku bangun dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah sesosok pria dengan aura keperakan. Dengan rambut kelabu terang mata ungu tipis itu, ia tampak menawan. Seperti malaikat yang pucat.

Melihat keterkejutan yang terlukis di wajahku, ia tersenyum. "Setelah sekian lama akhirnya kita bertemu ya…"

"…siapa?..." tanyaku pelan. Entah perasaan apa ini. Perasaan yang membuatku tak bisa berkata-kata selain memandang takjub pada sosok itu.

"…Hm… Kau sama sekali tak mirip ayahmu ya…"

Mendengar kalimat tersebut, dengan segera kemarahan dan rasa ingin tahu timbul dalam diriku.

Ayah…?

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Ayanami tersenyum melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang terang itu. sudut matanya memandangi dan menilai sosok Konatsu tanpa bisa menemukan sedikitpun kekurangan. Secara fisik pemuda itu tampan, tinggi, dan dia punya postur tubuh hunter yang ideal.

'_Tidak__mirip__orang__itu,__tapi__tidak__mirip__Eve__juga__… __rupanya__benar__jika__yang__namanya__darah__campuran__itu__unik__dari__segi__penampilan__…' _pikir Ayanami seraya menyeringai. _'__Darahnya__pun__mungkin__benar-benar__tak__biasa__… __seperti__yang__sudah__diinformasikan__Hyuuga__'_

"Kau tahu siapa ayahku?" tanya Konatsu dengan nada menyelidik. Mata madunya berkilat dengan rasa penasaran sekaligus kebencian.

"Aku mengenalnya jauh lebih baik daripada kebanyakan orang…"

Jawaban Ayanami malah menarik Konatsu ke rasa penasaran yang lebih dalam. Tanpa ia tahu rasa penasaran itu akan menariknya ke dalam situasi yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Dan Ayanami bisa melihat peluang untuk menarik Konatsu.

"Pernah merasa ingin melihat ayahmu?"

'_Tentu__saja!__'_ Konatsu membatin dalam hatinya. _'__Aku__akan__menemuinya__dan__membunuhnya__dengan__tangan__ini!__Dia__yang__sudah__membuat__ibu__menderita!__'_

Namun, alih-alih menjawab demikian, Konatsu hanya mengangguk pelan.

Senyum di bibir Ayanami semakin lebar. "Paling tidak, kulihat kekuatan tekadmu sama seperti 'dia', Konatsu…"

Pernyataan itu membuat Konatsu diliputi rasa tak suka. Lebih baik dia menjadi anak yang diragukan karena tak memiliki apapun yang bisa menyamakannya dengan pribadi yang paling ingin ia bunuh itu.

"Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku, Konatsu…" Ayanami berkata yakin seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Dan Konatsu meraih uluran tangan itu.

.

.

Hutan itu gelap sekalipun cahaya matahari tampak menembus tirai dedaunan hijau yang dibentuk olah barisan pepohonan tinggi yang seolah menjadi penjaga hutan. Adapun aura yang menyelimuti hutan itu adalah suram. Bagi manusia pada umumnya, hutan itu mungkin tampak berbahaya. Bahkan saat siang hari. Tapi tentunya itu tak berlaku bagi Ayanami dan Konatsu. Mereka vampir.

"Kemana kita pergi?" tanya Konatsu pelan saat ia sudah tak bisa lagi mengontrol rasa penasarannya.

"Ke tempat ayahmu tentu. Kemana lagi menurutmu?" tanya Ayanami diplomatis sementara Konatsu tambah berdebar-debar ingin melihat sosok ayahnya.

Karena mengikuti dari belakang, Konatsu tak bisa melihat sedikit seringai tipis dan mengerikan dari Ayanami yang berada di depannya. Tapi jika ia sendiri melihat senyum itu tentunya ia tak akan gegabah mengikuti Ayanami. Senyum itu terlalu bengis, mengerikan, dan kejam.

Sisa perjalanan yang tidak lama itu mereka lalui dalam keheningan. Sementara dalam alam pikiran masing-masing, berkecamuk pikiran dan emosi yang sama sekali berbeda. Konatsu yang dipenuhi rasa penasaran, kemarahan, dan ambisi sementara Ayanami… ya—sekali lagi—hanya dia dan raja langit yang tahu apa kiranya yang tersembunyi di alam pikirannya itu.

Tak terasa, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Konatsu dan Ayanami akhirnya mencapai kastil tempat dimana Ayanami dan para vampir darah murni lainya tinggal. Kastil itu besar, bercat putih namun—karena telah dimakan usia—terlihat kusam. Suram.

Konatsu mengkuti langkah-langkah Ayanami meniti satu persatu undakan tangga batu menuju gerbang kastil yang besar. Ayanami membuka pintu kastil itu dengan mudah, seolah berat pintu kayu yang menjulang itu bukan apa-apa. Foyer megah dan mewah—yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan tampilan luar yang agak tak terawat—adalah ruang pertama dimana Konatsu menapakan kaki. Mata ambernya mengobservasi keseluruhan ruangan dengan seksama.

"Nah… sekarang kau harus…" Ayanami seolah sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dan hal itu sukses membuat Konatsu menaruh perhatian sepenuhnya kepadanya.

"Harus apa…?"

Namun pertanyaan terakhir Konatsu tak mendapat jawaban dari Ayanami, hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah telapak tangan Ayanami yang menutupi kedua matanya dan kemudian kesadarannya menghilang.

Ayanami dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh Konatsu dan membawanya menuju lantai dua kastil itu—seolah berat tubuh hunter muda itu bukan apa-apa baginya. Namun gerakan Ayanami tak sebegitu cepatnya karena saat ia tengah menapaki tangga menuju lantai satu demi satu, Teito memergokinya.

"Ayanami-san? Siapa itu?" mata emerald vampir muda itu membola melihat sesosok pemuda dalam pelukan Ayanami.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak ikut campur, Teito…" Ayanami berbisik pelan. "Kau tak ingin terlibat masalah kan?"

Teito mengangguk walau tak terlalu memahami maksud Ayanami. Dalam hatinya, ia sendiri penasaran, siapa pemuda pirang yang dibawa Ayanami itu. Namun, ia juga tahu, rasa penasarannya tak sebanding dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika ia menentang perintah sang pemimpin vampir untuk berdiam diri. Dalam diam, Teito mengawasi Ayanami membawa Konatsu ke sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya adalah kamar pria itu.

Saat pintu tertutup sepenuhnya, menghalangi akses pandangan Teito ke dalam ruangan, pemuda itu berbisik pelan, "Entah apa yang ada di otak Ayanami-san…"

.

Ayanami membaringkan tubuh Konatsu di atas ranjangnya yang besar dan tampak mendominasi ruangan. Dipandanginya wajah Konatsu yang sedang tertidur dengan kepala ke arah samping. Wajah itu tampak begitu polos, begitu belia. Walau tampak pula jejak-jejak kelelahan dan keletihan yang diakibatkan pekerjaan.

Vampir yang menjadi hunter?

Jelas sudah mengapa ia lelah. Beban mentalnya tentu tak ringan.

Ayanami merapikan poni pemuda pirang itu dengan punggung tangannya. Mencari kemiripan Konatsu dengan kedua orangtuanya. Sulit sekali mencari kemiripan dari peranakan campuran, karena dia bukan sepenuhnya termasuk ke dalam satu ras seperti orangtuanya. Namun ia bisa melihat kelembutan yang mirip dengan Eve dan ketegasan yang mirip 'orang itu'.

Perlahan, rasa haus yang tak terhindarkan dari insting vampir menyerang Ayanami; dan dengan penuh kesadaran, akhirnya ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Konatsu. Di pandangannya, ia sudah dapat melihat garis-garis pembuluh darah dan cairan merah kehidupan yang mengalir disana.

.

.

"Kenapa, Teito? Kau terlihat bingung…" tanya Mikage yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku. Di sisinya, Hakuren tengah menyesap _afternoon_ _tea_-nya dengan hikmat. Yang dimaksud _afternoon__tea_ vampir tentu berbeda dengan _afternoon__tea_ manusia pada umumnya, teh mereka dicampur sedikit darah dan esens anggur. Bukan rasa yang bisa diterima manusia tentu saja.

Di sofa single lainnya, Hyuuga tampak sedang bersantai sambil menghirup tehnya juga.

"…aku hanya sedikit bingung karena ada tamu untuk Ayanami-san hari ini…" ucap Teito datar, walau dalam hati ia tak yakin kata 'tamu' tepat digunakan untuk menggambarkan apa yang ia maksud.

"Hah?" alis Mikage berkerut naik. "Kau serius?"

"Ada siapa?" tanya Hakuren tertarik.

"Entahlah… pemuda berambut pirang yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya…" jawab Teito sambil mengedikan bahu.

Mendengar frase 'pemuda pirang', Hyuuga langsung saja bereaksi. Wajah Konatsu langsung terbayang dalam pikirannya. Dengan cepat, Hyuuga melesat meninggalkan tiga vampir remaja itu, membuat mereka bertiga heran.

"Ada apa sih dengan Hyuuga-san?" tanya Mikage heran.

"Entahlah… Dia memang selalu aneh kalau ada masalah yang berhubungan dengan Ayanami-san…" jawab Hakuren cuek. "Sebaiknya kita tidak ikut campur…"

.

.

Pintu terbuka tepat pada saat bibir Ayanami baru saja menyentuh kulit leher Konatsu. Mata Hyuuga terbelalak melihat bahwa apa yang ia khawatirkan benar terjadi. Pemuda pirang yang baru saja disinggung oleh Teito adalah Konatsu!

Tanpa mempedulikan tentang apapun lagi, Hyuuga dengan kemarahannya segera menarik Ayanami menjauh dari Konatsu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Aya-tan?" geram Hyuuga.

"Jaga tingkahmu di hadapanku, Hyuuga…" Ayanami menjawab sambil melemparkan pandangan datar dan dingin pada pria berambut hitam itu. "Persis seperti apa yang kau lihat. Aku menginginkan darah anak ini…"

Hyuuga mencengkram kerah baju Ayanami, "Jangan bercanda, Ayanami! Aku memang bersedia melakukan apa saja untukmu, tapi perkecualian untuk yang satu ini. Anak ini milikku!"

Bahkan ia sudah tidak lagi menggunakan panggilan akrab 'Aya-tan' yang biasa menjadi sapaan khas dari dirinya pada Ayanami. Ia merasa ia perlu menegaskan hal ini. Perlu ada klaim atas Konatsu.

"Sejak kapan ia jadi milikmu?" Ayanami hanya menjawab dengan tenang dengan pertanyaan balik.

"Kau tahu…" kacamata Hyuuga yang sedikit turun memperlihatkan adanya rasa posesif yang besar terhadap Konatsu, "Aku duluan yang menemukannya."

Ayanami hanya tersenyum mengejek sembari melepaskan cengkraman Hyuuga di kerahnya. Mata ungunya malah bersorot licik alih-alih marah atas ketidaksopanan Hyuuga padanya.

"Baiklah… hari ini aku mengalah…" jawab Ayanami, "Lagipula cepat atau lambat anak itu yang akan datang lagi padaku, Hyuuga…"

Dan hanya dengan sepatah kata itu, Ayanami mengakhiri segalanya; meninggalkan Hyuuga dan Konatsu berdua dalam ruangan. Selepas kepergian Ayanami keluar kamar, Hyuuga memandangi leher Konatsu dan menghela nafas lega tak menemukan bekas luka gigitan di sana. Hanya ada jejak bekas luka yang dini hari tadi ia buat.

Hyuuga memeluk tubuh Konatsu yang masih terkulai di atas ranjang dengan lembut sambil berbisik lega di telinga pemuda itu, "Syukurlah…"

Ia mengucapkannya dengan begitu tulus. Walau ia tahu Konatsu tak mendengarnya.

.

Konatsu membuka pelupuk matanya perlahan. Iris amber itu masih terlihat berkabut karena sang pemilik baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Konatsu bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjang sambil memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening. Pikirannya seolah mengambang antara sadar dan tidak. Setelah membiasakan diri barulah ia menyadari bahwa kamar tempat ia berbaring bukanlah kamarnya.

Matanya menelusuri setiap sudut kamar sementara otaknya sibuk bekerja mengingat sebab ia bisa berada di kamar itu. Bayangan Ayanami yang terakhir dilihatnya yang membuatnya sadar bahwa ia masih berada di kediaman para vampir di tengah hutan Barsburg.

Alarm tanda bahaya seolah berdengung di telinganya. Dia sadar bahwa apapun yang Ayanami coba lakukan padanya pastinya tidak baik.

Konatsu bangkit perlahan—berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Bagaimanapun juga, tempat itu adalah sarang dari para vampir yang bisa setiap saat menghabisi nyawanya. Ia harus berhati-hati. Konatsu menyadari bahwa pedangnya hilang. Ia tidak dapat menemuknya di manapun di ruangan itu. Beruntung, Konatsu menemukan hiasan dinding berupa pedang belati kecil yang sepertinya merupakan artifak lama yang sangat antik. Ia menyimpannya hati-hati di balik punggungnya.

Tidak sulit berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara karena Konatsu telah terbiasa. Tapi tentu tidak ada jaminan bahwa, tak ada suara berarti tak akan ada yang datang menghampirinya.

Pintu terbuka, sesosok pria tinggi dengan rambut gelap memasuki ruangan. Refleks, konatsu melompat sebelum menjatuhkan pria itu telentang di bawahnya, sementara ia menindih tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sambil menodongkan belati antik itu ke arah leher pria itu. Nafasnya yang semula tenang berpacu dengan cepat karena panik.

"Ara…? Sudah bangun rupanya…" pria yang baru saja dijatuhkan Konatsu ke lantai itu hanya berkata demikian seraya tersenyum. Tampak tidak terganggu dengan belati yang diarahkan Konatsu ke lehernya.

Hyuuga.

Mata Konatsu berkilat begitu menyadari siapa yang baru ia serang. Ia memandang Hyuuga lekat-lekat seraya berbisik mengancam, "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Tidak ada… kecuali jika kau menganggap menjengukmu untuk memastikan keadaanmu baik-baik saja atau tidak termasuk sebagai 'rencana'…"

Konatsu rasanya ingin sekali memberi pelajaran pada wajah yang tersenyum di hadapannya itu. Namun, kondisinya yang sedang lemah tidak terlalu menguntungkan. Untuk sekejap mata, Konatsu merasakan serangan pening pada kepalanya dan pegangannya pada belati itu mengendur. Dengan cepat, Hyuuga menangkap Konatsu yang terhuyung jatuh.

"Hei… Konatsu!"

Segera setelah Konatsu menyadari bahwa dirinya berada dalam pelukan Hyuuga, ia berusaha bangkit dengan mendorong dada Hyuuga sehingga pria itu tak bisa bergeming dari posisinya.

"Jangan sembarangan memanggil namaku, vampir!" seru Konatsu galak.

Hyuuga hanya menghela nafas, "Kau sendiri juga vampir. Jadi… bisa tolong panggil aku dengan namaku saja…?"

"Ugh…"

Merasakan cengkaraman Konatsu pada bajunya melonggar, Hyuuga berusaha bangun. Dan walau Konatsu berusaha menahan Hyuuga, tetap saja ia kalah kuat karena kondisinya yang memang sedang tidak prima.

"Berhenti melawan, Konatsu…" Hyuuga berbisik pelan seraya bangkit terduduk di atas lantai dan menarik Konatsu dalam pelukannya. Ia menyelipkan kepalanya di bahu Konatsu sehingga ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas desir aliran darah yang ada di arterti leher pemuda itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" Konatsu meronta. Namun Hyuuga tak membiarkannya melawan begitu saja. Ia malah mengetatkan pelukannya pada Konatsu.

"Nanti…" jawab Hyuuga diplomatis.

"Apa?"

"Kau akan kulepaskan kalau kau mau katakan alasanmu mengikuti Aya-tan ke tempat ini…"

Mata Konatsu meredup mendengar itu. Astaga! Ia bahkan lupa tentang ayahnya.

"Kenapa harus kukatakan padamu?" Konatsu bertanya menantang. "Sekarang lepaskan…"

Namun Konatsu tak bisa berkutik saat ia merasakan jemari Hyuuga melebarkan kerahnya, sentuhan jari dingin itu membentuk pola melingkar di tempat yang—Konatsu tahu—adalah tempat bekas gigitannya sebelumnya.

"Belum sembuh ya…?" tanya Hyuuga retoris. Ia mencium pelan luka di perpotongan antara leher dan bahu Konatsu itu. "Hm… Kau tidak pernah minum darah manusia…?"

"Kau menyebalkan! Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau tahu? Kemampuan penyembuhan kita sangat tergantung dengan darah apa yang kita minum… kalau selama ini kau hanya luka biasa, memang darah binatang cukup untuk menyembuhkanmu. Tapi semua jadi sangat berbeda saat kau dapat luka seperti ini…"

Hyuuga tersenyum tipis sebelum menambahkan, "Bagaimana dengan darahku, Konatsu? Sebagai permintaan maafku…"

Tawaran yang sangat menggoda jelas. Konatsu sedang sangat membutuhkan darah. Ia dalam kondisi terlemahnya dan ia tahu bahwa darah Hyuuga sangat menggoda. Ia merasa bisa melihat aliran darah itu di leher Hyuuga, dan karena dekatnya jarak antara telinganya dan leher Hyuuga, ia mampu mendengar bunyi darah yang terpompa oleh jantung dan berdenyut di pembuluh darah Hyuuga.

Tak ada jawaban. Hyuuga menghela nafas.

"Keras kepala…"

Dengan cepat Hyuuga mengambil langkah pertama lebih dahulu. Ia menancapkan dua taringnya di atas bekas luka yang dibuatnya. Konatsu mengaduh kecil. Ia mampu merasakan darahnya mengalir keluar dengan cepat. Suara Hyuuga yang menelan darahnya membuat kesadarannya terasa melayang. Hyuuga sendiri tampaknya menikmati setiap detik aliran darah Konatsu membasahi kerongkongannya.

Dari sana pun Hyuuga mampu melihat ingatan Konatsu sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri. Dan di dalam hatinya, ia mengutuki Ayanami yang menjebak Konatsu dengan 'Ayah' sebagai umpannya.

Setelah Hyuuga merasakan Konatsu melemas dalam pelukannya, Hyuuga melepaskannya. "Nah…"

Itulah saat yang ditunggu Hyuuga, saat Konatsu nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya dan insting vampirnya mengambil alih.

"Ayo, Konatsu…" Hyuuga berkata persuasif sambil melebarkan kerah pakaiannya dan menunjukan lehernya yang putih jenjang. Tak perlu waktu lama, Konatsu segera menyerang dan menggigit Hyuuga dengan kasar.

"Aww…" Hyuuga mengaduh. "Astaga, apa kau tak bisa lebih lembut sedikit?"

Namun Hyuuga puas dengan hal itu. Ia dengan tenang membiarkan Konatsu meminum darah sesukanya. Dan ia juga bisa melihat luka hasil perbuatannya di leher Konatsu benar-benar sembuh dengan cepat kali ini.

Hah! Tentu saja. Darah binatang dan vampir kelas atas kan punya kualitas yang berbeda. Bagi vampir, darah mereka adalah inti yang menyimpan kekuatan. Itu juga alasan mengapa Hyuuga lebih menyukai darah vampir dibanding manusia biasa. Dengan meminum darah vampir, ia juga bisa mendapatkan kekuatan tambahan dari vampir yang darahnya ia dapatkan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Konatsu kembali ke dalam tidurnya lagi. Agaknya ia terlalu lelah dan darah Hyuuga mengakibatkan efek seperti mabuk untuk vampir yang tak pernah minum darah selain darah binatang seperti dirinya.

"Selamat tidur lagi, Konatsu…"

.

.

Mikage, Hakuren, dan Teito meniti tangga menuju lantai dua dengan agak heran.

"Bau darah siapa ini…?" tanya Mikage bingung.

"Entahlah…" Hakuren mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya dari kamar Hyuuga-san…"

"Sepertinya bercampur dengan bau darah Hyuuga-san juga…" Teito berkata seraya menghirup aroma yang terasa begitu tajam di penciumannya itu dengan seksama. Menganalisanya.

"Apa lagi yang dia lakukan ya…?"

Tak lama, Hyuuga keluar dari ruangannya sambil membawa Konatsu dalam gendongannya. Mata tiga vampir muda lainnya yang menyaksikan hal itu terbelalak. Di sekitar leher Hyuuga juga bibir dan pakaian Konatsu tampak jelas jejak-jejak darah.

"Hyuuga-san… anda?"

"Ssh… Aku akan pergi sebentar, bilang pada Aya-tan bahwa aku ingin bicara dengannya saat aku pulang nanti…"

**.**

**.**

**~To be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

Well, keberatan memberi saya review? Saya harap tidak… hehehe…

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya

Salam

-Yuki-


	3. Kapitel 3: Curiosity

**Warning: OOC,** typos, **amburadul,** Shonen-ai…

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

Thanks to:

**chiko silver-lady,** hana-1emptyflower, **ArthuriaMariePendragon**, Aldred Van Kuroschiffer, **LilacLovely12**, dan silent readers

.

Maaf, saya nggak tahu nama kakeknya Konatsu, jadi saya karang sendiri. ==v

Saya juga bukan author yang fast update. Jadi maaf untuk keterlambatan ini.

.

**The Sinister Successor**

**Kapitel 3**

**~Curiosity~**

**.**

**.**

"Konatsu, kau tidur?" Allan Warren—kakek Konatsu mengetuk pintu kamar cucunya di kediaman besar Warren. Sosok agung dan karismatik itu mungkin satu-satunya yang peduli akan keberadaan si pirang bermata madu yang sejak siang tidak kelihatan. Yang dia tahu, sejak ia menyuruh Konatsu pulang untuk beristirahat sejenak, dia tidak lagi keluar dari kamarnya. Dia sudah menanyakannnya pada para pelayan dan tak satupun dari mereka pernah melihat Konatsu keluar dari kamarnya walau hanya selangkah saja.

"Konatsu-niisama…" Shuri yang mendampingi Ketua Warren juga ikut memanggil kakak sepupu yang sangat dikaguminya itu. Shuri mencoba membuka pintu kamar Konatsu.

"Tidak dikunci, kek…" ujar Shuri pelan.

"Ayo lihat ke dalam, kakek sedikit khawatir karena dia sama sekali tidak menjawab walau sudah kita panggil sejak tadi…"

Shuri dengan sopan membukakan pintu kamar Konatsu dan mempersilahkan Allan masuk lebih dulu ke dalam ruangan.

Kamar Konatsu gelap. Di dalam kamar yang cukup besar itu, hanya terdapat sedikit barang pribadi yang hanya berupa buku-buku. Tergeletak begitu saja di meja kerja. Sisanya sangat biasa dan sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kepribadian pemiliknya seperti sebagaimana seharusnya sebuah kamar.

Hanya satu keganjilan di kamar itu. Jendela besar terbuka lebar. Membuat angin yang bertiup lembut di lantai tiga masuk dan menjadikan suhu kamar nyaris seperti beku. Tirai dua lapis yang tersusun atas tirai berwarna putih gading dan transparan melambai karena tiupan angin. Cahaya bulan yang keperakan masuk dan menjadi satu-satunya cahaya yang menerangi kamar Konatsu.

"Sepertinya dia tidak ada di sini…" gumam Allan. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, kemana Konatsu pergi. "Dimana dia?"

"Entahlah, mungkin di perpustakaan lantai satu… aku sering melihatnya di sana…" jawab Shuri sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kita coba cari saja dia dulu, Kek…"

Baru saja Shuri mau kembali melebarkan daun pintu dan mempersilahkan Allan keluar dari kamar itu terlebih dahulu, sesosok berambut hitam dan tinggi tegap muncul entah dari mana. Baik Shuri maupun Allan kaget luar biasa melihat sosok tak dikenal itu berdiri di jendela besar yang terbuka. Terlebih ketika melihat Konatsu tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan sosok itu.

"Ara… aku tidak memperkirakan di kamar Konatsu-ku akan ada orang…" Sosok itu berkata santai seolah kehadirannya di tempat itu bukan masalah besar. Dengan langkah ringan seperti bulu, Hyuuga melewati jendela dan menapakan kakinya di kamar Konatsu.

Baik Allan maupun Shuri terkejut melihat bahwa Konatsu berlumuran darah. Sosok pirang itu masih menutup matanya dengan tenang. Bukan karena kantuk. Sama sekali bukan! Ia sedang memulihkan dirinya sendiri kali ini. Lagipula darah Hyuuga membuatnya mabuk. Tak heran ia bisa sepulas itu walau sejak siang ia sudah terlalu banyak tidur dan Hyuuga tengah berbicara dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan di dekatnya.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Shuri terbata.

Mata Allan menyipit curiga pada Hyuuga namun Hyuuga tampak sama sekali tidak terpengaruh ataupun takut. Vampir berdarah bangsawan itu malah tampak santai dan menikmati keadaan yang semakin tegang di antara dirinya dan dua vampire hunter di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya orang yang menolong anak manis ini…" jawab Hyuuga dengan nada main-main di suaranya. Dengan sikap cuek seolah tidak ada siapapun lagi di kamar itu, Hyuuga membaringkan tubuh Konatsu di atas tempat tidurnya yang besar dan duduk di sisinya sambil mengusapkan punggung tangannya pada pipi Konatsu. Wajah tidur Konatsu yang manis membuatnya enggan mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali. Perlahan tangannya menyisiri surai pirang pemuda itu. "Nah, bagaimana? Tak ada ucapan terima kasih?"

Mata Allan yang berwarna madu—sama seperti Konatsu—menyipit memerhatikan penampilan Hyuuga. Mengobservasinya. Rambut hitam gagak, iris safir yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata berlensa gelap, tubuh tinggi dan gagah.

"Kau… Hyuuga?" tanya Allan pelan dengan nada waspada.

Ia memperhatikan tingkah Hyuuga yang begitu posesif pada cucunya itu dan ia tahu, ia tak boleh sembarangan bicara atau mungkin cucunya itu akan selamanya menghilang dari hadapannya. Bagaimanapun, para vampir kelas atas macam Hyuuga, selain memiliki aura dan tingkat kekuatan yang berbeda dengan vampir berstrata biasa, mereka juga nekat melakukan apa saja jika terancam, kekuatan mereka memampukan mereka untuk itu.

"Aku tersanjung. Tidak kusangka ada yang mengenalku…" jawab Hyuuga dengan senyum tersungging di bibir tipisnya. "Nah… darimana kau tahu tentang aku? Ketua Warren yang terhormat…" Hyuuga bertanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Konatsu. Tangannya yang besar kini menggenggam tangan Konatsu yang putih dan lebih mungil darinya. Mengagumi dalam hati betapa halus tangan itu, walau ia tahu jelas kedua tangan yang demikian lembut dan terlihat rapuh itu sudah banyak menumpahkan darah.

"Tidak penting darimana aku tahu…" jawab Allan sambil mengepalkan tangan menahan geram.

"Oh ya? Padahal mungkin aku tidak keberatan memberitahu apa saja yang sudah aku dan Konatsu lakukan seharian ini jika kau mau menukarnya dengan memberitahu sumber informasimu…"

"Aku sudah bisa menebak hanya dengan melihat keadaan cucuku…" jawab Allan dingin. Hyuuga hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapinya.

"Begitukah?" tanyanya tak peduli. Dengan santai ia melebarkan kerah pakaian Konatsu. "Aku tidak meninggalkan tanda apapun… tenang saja…"

Hyuuga tersenyum sarkastik. "Walau sepertinya kutinggalkan tanda pun tak mengapa. Mengingat kalian selalu menyuruhnya menutupi jati dirinya."

Allan membuang muka tak suka. Dia tahu sudah lama Konatsu tertekan jika harus menemui orang di luar keluarga Warren. Takut tanda itu terlihat. Takut mempermalukan keluarganya.

Takut. Takut.

Hanya itu emosi yang bisa dirasakannya selama ini jika sudah berkaitan dengan tanda yang menjadi bukti identitasnya sebagai vampir. Ia malu dengan hal itu. Malu menjadi keturunan yang kotor. Keturunan pendosa!

"Aku lakukan itu untuk melindunginya…" bantah Allan. "Konatsu cucuku yang kusayangi. Wajar bukan jika aku melindunginya?"

"Melindungi dengan menyuruhnya mengingkari jati dirinya? Kulihat kau punya definisi yang lucu tentang 'perlindungan', ketua Warren…"

Sinis. Hyuuga menatap dengan tatapan merendahkan. Senyumnya mengejek.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kau bahkan tidak akan mengerti kenapa aku melakukannya dan betapa besar keinginanku untuk melindungi cucu kesayanganku. Sungguh kusesalkan ia sampai bisa terlibat dengan kau…"

Shuri yang sedari tadi terdiam mendengarkan pembicaraan antara dua orang di depannya hanya bisa menelan kekalutannya dalam diam. Ia tahu sekali bahwa Konatsu-niisama adalah cucu kesayangan Alan. Cucu dari putri yang paling dikasihinya. Eve. Selama ini tidak pernah ada yang berani terang-terangan di depan kakeknya itu tentang keberadaan Konatsu yang ganjil dan berpotensi merusak reputasi keluarga. Tak heran, kali ini Shuri tegang saat ada yang berani memprotes cara kakeknya itu mendidik Konatsu.

"Jika aku jadi anda, aku lebih memilih membebaskannya…"

"Kau tidak berpikir panjang—sesuai informasi yang kudengar. Kau bisa bilang begitu karena kau tidak dalam posisiku. Tidak menyayangi Konatsu sebagaimana aku mengasihinya… dia cucuku, bagaimanapun juga…"

Baik Hyuuga maupun Allan saling menatap dengan pandangan tak suka pada satu dengan yang lain. Hyuuga bisa melihat kemiripan Konatsu dengan kakeknya di mata keemasan mereka.

Hyuuga tersenyum misterius sesaat sebelum kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama, "Apa yang kau tahu tentang aku? Dan darimana?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu…"

"Keras kepala…" gumam Hyuuga pelan. "Kalau begitu, kurasa aku tak perlu berlama-lama di sini. Aku juga masih ada urusan…"

Hyuuga membawa tangan Konatsu yang masih ada di dalam genggamannya ke bibirnya dan mengecup punggung tangannya pelan—tak peduli masih ada Shuri dan Allan di ruangan itu.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, Ketua Warren…" Hyuuga menghampiri jendela besar lalu menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

"Siapa dia, kek?" Shuri baru berani angkat bicara beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Hyuuga sudah benar-benar hilang dari pandangan.

"Hyuuga…" jawab Allan pelan dengan nada sedikit jengkel ketika mengucapkannya. "Salah satu vampir bangsawan darah murni yang tidak bisa kita habisi…"

"Salah satu? Memang masih ada beberapa lagi?" tanya Shuri bodoh.

"Ya, sekelompok kecil yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengancam…"

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak mengancam?" ujar Shuri panik. Selama ini ia sudah diberitahu betapa berbeda kekutan vampire biasa dan bangsawan berdarah murni. Pemikiran bahwa yang berdarah campuran saja sudah menyusahkan membuatnya semakin kalut memikirkan kemungkinan kemampuan yang dimiliki para darah murni.

"Tidak apa Shuri… Sudah waktunya kau tahu bahwa para darah murni bukan sesuatu yang bisa kita sentuh begitu saja. Rahasiakan dari yang lain tentang pembicaraan Kakek dan vampir barusan.."

"Tapi…"Melihat wajah tegang kakennya, Shuri tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi walau—jujur saja—ada keinginan untuk tahu apa kiranya yang dimaksudkan kakeknya itu.

"Nah, yang penting sekarang, kau coba bantu kakak sepupumu itu membersihkan darah itu. Cukup kakek, Konatsu, dan kau yang tahu soal kejadian hari ini. Keributan besar tak pernah menghasilkan apa-apa…"

**.**

**.**

**Ayanami's Pov**

Aku menghempaskan punggung ke bangku di ruang kerjaku yang nyaman. Di luar jendela, tampak bulan purnama besar di langit tak berawan. Gambaran malam yang cukup cocok untuk vampire sepertiku ya?

Suram. Gelap.

Bayangan sosok pirang menawan seorang Konatsu Warren kembali berkelebat dalam ingatanku. Anak itu memang menawan. Matanya yang seperti kristal, rambutnya yang pirang keemasan sempurna dan kulitnya yang putih mutiara. Sungguh seperti malaikat. Aku yakin dia juga akan sangat pantas jika memiliki sepasang sayap putih besar di punggungnya. Sosoknya yang seperti cahaya itu benar-benar rupawan.

Andai saja Hyuuga tidak mengganggu tadi…

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana leher putih Konatsu itu tampak begitu lezat. Cairan merah mengalir di sana dan membuat rasa haus timbul seketika. Itu membuatku bertanya-tanya apa mungkin darah Konatsu itu sama seperti darah dai salah satu orangtuanya?

[Tok. Tok.]

"Siapa?" sahutku malas sambil memutar bangku dan mengalihkan mataku ke arah pintu masuk. Sebetulnya tanpa perlu bertanya pun aku tahu. Teito sudah mengabarkan tentang ini sebelumnya.

Hyuuga sudah pulang.

"Aku…" suara berat pria berambut hitam yang selama ini mengaku setia padaku terdengar. Pintu terbuka pelan dan dia masuk.

Dia tampak serius kali ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, dan ia bahkan masih belum mengganti pakaiannya yang ternoda darahnya sendiri.

"Kau tahu bahwa penampilanmu kali ini agak tidak pantas untuk datang menemuiku?" tanyaku dengan nada tenang. "Hyuuga…"

"Apa kau pikir aku peduli akan hal itu sekarang?" tanya Hyuuga dengan nada gusar yang begitu kentara.

Aku tersenyum penuh arti padanya dan beranjak dari tempatku duduk. "Bocah Warren itu benar-benar hebat. Ia bahkan bisa membuat sikapmu padaku berubah begitu cepat…"

"Sepertinya kau tahu bahwa aku kemari untuk membicarakan dia…"

Aku dan Hyuuga saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Menyebalkan. Kalau saja dia tahu Konatsu itu adalah…

"Aya-tan, aku mau minta penjelasanmu tentang semua ini. Kau menyebut tentang ayah dari Konatsu bukan?"

"Apa gunanya bertanya saat kau sendiri sudah melihat semua memori anak itu, Hyuuga? Atau kau memang sebodoh itu?"

Hyuuga mendecak kesal. "Jangan main-main! Aku serius!"

Aku mencoba meneliti keseriusan di mata Hyuuga.

Dia memang tidak main-main. Aku bisa pastikan itu.

"Aku menolak untuk memberitahu soal itu sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin kau tahu lebih dulu dibanding anak itu sementara yang kujanjikan informasi adalah dia?"

Hyuuga tampak semakin kesal karena aku berkelit dengan sempurna. Dengan kasar ia menggebrak meja dengan kepalan tanggannya—menimbulkan bunyi derak kayu yang begitu keras. Iris safirnya tampak penuh dengan emosi. Aku mempertahankan ketenanganku.

"Kau benar-benar licik…" desisnya. Hyuuga berbalik ke arah pintu dengan cepat. Sepertinya ia jengkel sekali.

"Hyuuga…" Aku memanggil dengan nada datar.

"Apa lagi?"

"Satu hal yang bisa kuberitahu. Kau juga mengenal orang yang kumaksud itu…"

Dan kau pasti kaget saat tahu siapa orang itu.

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov**

Pemuda pirang itu sedikit bingung mendapati dirinya sudah ada di atas kasurnya sendiri di kamar yang sangat dikenalnya. Pertanyaan mengapa ia bisa berada di sana berkelebat di pikirannya yang sedikit terasa kabur dan melayang.

"Kenapa…?"

"Konatsu-Oniisama? Sudah bangun?"

Konatsu menoleh dan mendapati sepupunya—Shuri—berdiri di ambang pintu membawakan nampan makanan. Senyum tak wajar dan agak dipaksakan terlukis di wajah Shuri.

"Oniisama…"

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya Konatsu langsung pada sasaran. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana teakhir Hyuuga menghisap darahnya dengan rakus dan langsung kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia tak mungkin bisa pulang sendiri dalam keadaan kepayahan seperti itu bukan? Jadi seharusnya ada penjelasan bagus bagaimana ia bisa berada di kamarnya sendiri saat tersadar. Bahkan dengan pakaian yang sudah berganti bersih tanpa noda darah sama sekali.

"I-itu…" Kebingungan tampak jelas di mata Shuri yang berwarna turquoise.

"Jawab aku!"

Mata amber Konatsu menatap tajam pada Shuri. Ia menginginkan jawaban yang jelas. Shuri sedikit gentar akibat tajam dan dinginnya tatapan dari mata Konatsu. Ia tidak terbiasa mendapat tatapan tajam seperti itu. apalagi, yang ia tahu, Konatsu lebih sering berjalan dengan tidak menatap mata siapapun di keluarga Waren karena ia tidak ingin melihat penghinaan dan kejijikan keluarganya sendiri terhadap keberadaan dirinya.

"Kalau soal itu, sebaiknya kita bicarakan nanti, Konatsu…"

Konatsu tersentak ketika mendapati Allan sudah berada di kamarnya. Dengan pose melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan pandangannya yang terfokus pada cucu kebanggaanya itu, terlihat jelas bahwa Allan sedang tidak ingin dibantah saat itu.

"Jangan menekan sepupumu sendiri seperti itu. Shuri tidak tahu apa-apa. Sebaliknya…"

Tatapan tajam Allan kembali membangun atmosfer tegang di ruangan. Konatsu merasakan sedikit penyesalan tebit di hatinya berkenaan dengan hal tersebut.

"Kau sebaiknya mempunyai alasan yang bagus untuk semua yang sudah terjadi. Beserta detil kejadian yang kakek tidak ketahui."

"Kakek… aku…"

"Banyak waktu untuk berbicara siang nanti, Konatsu. Tugasmu sekarang adalah memastikan sendiri bahwa kondisimu baik-baik saja…"

**.**

**.**

**Konatsu's POV**

Sial!

Aku tidak membayangkan akan jadi seperti ini keadaannya.

Aku benar-benar bodoh. Urusanku dengan pria bernama Ayanami itu belum selesai sama sekali dan aku sudah kembali terperangkap dengan Hyuuga kemarin. Dasar pengganggu. Apa hubungan Hyuuga dan Ayanami? Apa mungkin Ayanami disuruh Hyuuga untuk menarikku ke tempat para vampir? Dasar picik! Orang gila satu itu!

Sekilas kupandangi kakek yang masih berdiri di depan pintu menunggu jawaban dariku.

"Ya, kek…" kataku terpaksa. Aku sudah tak punya jalan keluar lagi sepertinya. "Akan kujelaskan nanti… Kakek atur saja…"

Anggukan puas dari kakek membuatku tahu bahwa untuk sementara paling tidak aku bisa menarik nafas lega. Agak sedikit miris sebetulnya melihat kakek membalikan punggung menginggalkan ruangan dengan kekecewaan terhadapku. Aku tahu dia kecewa. Aku sangat mengenalnya.

Penyesalan itu timbul sekarang. Aku jadi membenci diriku sendiri. Padahal kakek sudah susah payah merawatku menggantikan posisi ibu, tapi aku malah membuatnya marah. Aku benar-benar menyedihkan.

Tapi…

Aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku tidak akan menyerah sampai sini. Aku sudah betekad aku akan menemui pria yang menyakiti ibu.

Ayah.

Lihat saja. Mungkin kali ini aku melakukan kesalahan. Tapi untuk yang berikutnya kupastikan aku akan mendapatkan kejelasan mengenai ini semua. Aku pasti akan menyeret "orang itu" ke hadapan kakek dan Ibu! Aku tidak akan gagal untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tapi ini artinya…

Aku harus menemui Ayanami sekali lagi!

.

.

Aku mengetuk pelan dan sopan pintu dari kantor kerja kakek. Ugh, rasanya aku sudah tidak punya kepecayaan diri lagi untuk menemui kakek. Cucu kebanggannya malah jadi mempermalukannya dengan membiarkan dirinya menjadi makanan dari Hyuuga, lintah sialan itu! Aku sungguh bersyukur kakek sudah menyuruh Shuri tutup mulut tentang ini. Entah apa jadinya jika kerabat yang lain tahu kalau aku…

"Masuklah…"

Suara kakek terdengar begitu berwibawa. Begitu sabar. Inilah yang membuat keharusan menghadapinya dan mempertanggungjawabkan segalanya jadi lebih sulit. Andaikan saja ia langsung memarahi dan mencaci maki diriku mungkin semua lebih mudah. Tapi aku tahu kakek tidak akan begitu. Dia selalu pengertian. Dan hanya dia yang peduli padaku. Ini membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

Pelan aku membuka pintu, namun begitu, bunyi derit dari daun pintu yang tebal dan berat tetap terdengar.

"Kek…"

"Duduklah Konatsu. Buat dirimu senyaman mungkin. Kakek tidak marah…"

Penjelasan yang begitu lembut dan runtut serta tangan yang ramah menyambut dan membimbingku ke tempat duduk itu membuatku bersyukur bahwa walau aku tidak mendapatkan pengakuan dari keluarga Warren yang lain, namun tetap ada yang mau menerimaku apa adanya begini.

Setelah aku duduk di depan sofa tamu di ruang kerja kakek dengan kakek duduk di sofa sebrangnya, aku memulai pembicaraan. Ya, lebih baik aku jujur kan?

"Kek, soal semalam..." aku mencoba memantapkan hati sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Bukannya aku mau berahasia terhadap kakek, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ketahui…"

Dengan sepasang bola mata yang seolah mengetahui segalanya, kakek memperhatikanku dan hanya mengungguku melanjutkan.

"Dan ada vampir yang menawarkan infomasi padaku…"

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui Konatsu? Apa yang memangnya bisa diberitahukan oleh Hyuuga saja?"

Tunggu! Kakek mengenal Hyuuga?

"Hyuuga? Kakek mengenal vampir bernama Hyuuga?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ceritanya akan panjang. Kau tidak perlu tahu, Konatsu…" jawab kakek dengan nada datar. "Jadi… Informasi apa yang ditawarkannya padamu?"

"Tapi yang menawari aku informasi bukan Hyuuga, kek!"

Mata kakek melebar tak percaya. Sepertinya ada salah komunikasi di sini. Kenapa juga kakek mengira aku mendapatakan infomasi darinya?

"Ta-tapi… kemarin yang mengantarmu pulang…?" kakek bicara terbata-bata.

Hyuuga mengantarku pulang? Lelucon macam apa ini? Yang terakhir bersamaku memang sepertinya dia, tapi…

"Sebaiknya kakek dengarkan aku dulu…"

.

.

Setelah menyingkat cerita panjang bagaimana seorang vampir bermata ungu bernama Ayanami mendatangiku dan menjanjikan informasi mengenai ayah, dan bagaimana ia membawaku ke kastil kediaman para vampir yang medan perjalanannya saja sulit ditembus manusia biasa. Tentu saja aku juga jujur mengakui bahwa kesadaranku sempat hilang dan begitu sadar malah Hyuuga yang kutemui.

Kakek agak sedikit kaget ketika aku menyinggung soal ayah tapi aku tak mau menyembunyikan apapun darinya lagi. Itu membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku tak mungkin membalas semua kebaikan kakek padaku selama ini dengan kebohongan kan?

"Jadi begitu…?"

Aku mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Sudahlah. Biar saja kakek tahu bahwa keinginanku menemui orang yang seharusnya kupanggil ayah belum pudar sedikitpun. Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku ingin balas dendam padanya karena telah membuat ibu menderita. Sudahlah. Tak perlu menambah kekhawatiran kakek.

"Konatsu…"

"Ya?"

Aku dapat menangkap sekilas keraguan di mata kakek sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Selama ini kakek berusaha untuk memberimu kebebasan dan membiarkanmu bertindak sesuka hati, Konatsu. Hanya saja… Kakek mohon untuk kali ini… tolong jangan pernah mencari ayahmu lagi…"

**.**

**.**

**Ayanami's Pov**

Masih segar dalam ingatanku tentang dia. Sosok yang kukira memahamiku lebih dari siapapun. Sosok yang juga di detik yang sama menyakitiku entah dia memilih atau tidak untuk melakukan itu.

Atau mungkin pilihan kami hanya saling menyakiti.

Kami bertiga mungkin lahir hanya untuk menyakiti.

Aku. Eve. Dan Yukikaze.

Aku ingat, sepanjang hidupku yang tak terbatas waktu ini, aku hanya bisa benar-benar tulus mencintai mereka berdua. Dan ironisnya baik aku maupun dia teramat mencintai Eve. Dan tak satupun dari kami bisa benar-benar mengkhianati yang lain sampai cinta ini terasa menyakitkan.

.

"_Anda lebih tepat untuk Eve-sama, Ayanami-sama…"_

.

Suaramu begitu tenang ketika mengatakannya. Tekadmu itu yang kadang membuatku kagum sekaligus kesal padamu. Kau kira aku tidak tahu kau pun mencintainya dengan cinta yang demikian besar.

.

"_Hal yang paling membahagiakanku adalah jika orang yang kucintai bahagia… aku ingin kalian berdua bahagia…"_

_._

Aku ingat sekarang. Kau katakan kau juga mencintaiku seperti kau mencintai Eve. Terima kasih.

Walau sakit di batin ini mungkin tak hilang.

Kenapa kau melepasku dengan senyum? Kalau kau lebih egois sedikit mungkin aku tak akan merasa sesakit ini. Betapa kebaikan bisa menyakitkan. Baru aku tahu sekarang.

Maaf aku menyakitimu…

Juga Eve…

.

"_Ayanami, Yukikaze, aku sangat menyayangi kalian…"_

_._

Kamipun menyayangimu Eve. Sangat mencintaimu.

.

"_Pernikahan kalian akan benar-benar luar biasa megahnya bukan? Kalian memang serasi…"_

"_Terima kasih, Yuki… ah, andai saja aku bisa memilikimu juga… aku akan punya dua suami paling hebat di seantreo jagat…"_

"_Hahaha… Anda memang pandai bekelakar, Eve-sama…"_

_._

Yukikaze… betapa dalam aku dan Eve menyakitimu? Beritahu aku!

.

"_Sudah waktunya… bagi kaum kita hidup berdampingan bukan, Ayanami? Aku senang sekali…"_

"_Apa keluarga anda sudah tahu, Eve-sama?"_

"_Ayah akan memberitahu mereka sebentar lagi, Yuki… ini akan jadi pernikahan politik paling membahagiakan! karena kami tidak merasa terpaksa. Kedamaian dua klan hanya sekedar bonus saja bukan?"_

"_Baguslah… kapan anda akan memberitahu yang lain soal ini, Ayanami-sama?"_

"_Belum tahu."_

"_Jadi ini masih rahasia kita bertiga…"_

_._

Aku memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Memori yang sedang kuputar balik ini terasa seperti bilah pisau yang mendera batinku sendiri.

_._

"_Yuki… kau kenapa?"_

"_Tidak apa-apa, Ayanami-sama, Eve-sama… hanya sedikit pusing…"_

"_Ayanami, apa vampir bisa sakit?"_

"…_setahuku tidak…"_

_._

Harusnya saat itu aku sadar ada yang berbeda dari dirimu. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh sampai tidak menyadarinya?

_._

"_Yuki!"_

"_Jangan menangis Eve-sama. Maafkan aku… menjelang hari bahagiamu aku malah mengganggu…"_

"_Jangan bodoh! Kau harus lihat dirimu sekarang. Jadilah egois sesekali!"_

"_Ayanami-sama…"_

"_Kenapa kau tidak pernah katakan soal ini, Yuki? Kau tahu kan aku dan Ayanami selalu ada untukmu?_

"_Aku…"_

_._

Aku sangat mengasihimu, Yuki. Begitupun Eve. Kau sangat penting buat kami.

_._

"_Eve…"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Pernikahan kita… Kurasa kita harus bicara… ikut aku sebentar…"_

_._

_._

**~To be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

Yei, akhirnya gantung *dirajam satu fandom*

Wowowowo…

Yukikaze itu mantan begleiternya Ayanami lho, ingat?

Untuk yang selanjutnya saya usahakan cepat deh. Doakan saya dan uts saya ya. Terutama bahasa Indonesia. Serius deh. Gampangan ngarang daripada ngerjain tes bahasa. (siapa juga peduli sama hiponim, hipernim, amelioratif, dll itu… iya ga? *double slapped*)

Yuk, ah mari…

-Yuki-


	4. Kapitel 4: Distorted Truth

[20 tahun yang lalu]

"Kalian gila!" maki Allan murka. Ketua klan Warren yang biasanya tenang dan berwibawa itu kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya. Sungguh pemandangan yang langka. Dengan sekuat tenaga dan emosi, Allan menggebrak meja kayu di hadapannya keras. Agak terlalu keras sepertinya. Bunyi kayu yang rusak terdengar jelas. "Pernikahan tinggal selangkah lagi dan semua masalah akan beres!"

"Sebetulnya aku tidak pernah lebih waras daripada sekarang, Ketua Warren…" sela Ayanami dengan suara dalam dan tenang. "Aku tidak pernah lebih tidak egois daripada sekarang…"

"Ayah… Kumohon mengertilah…" pinta Eve dengan suara sememelas mungkin. Wajah gadis cantik itu tampak sembab karena air mata. "Kumohon… Kau tahu Yukikaze sedang di penghujung hidupnya…"

"Aku tak peduli!" sergah Allan kasar. Tangan pria tua itu bergerak kasar menepis semua benda di meja kerjanya sampai jatuh ke lantai. Beberapa pecah bekerping-keping. Seolah dengan melakukan semua itu ia bisa membebaskan semua sesak di dadanya. Semua amarahnya. "AKU INGAT BETUL AKU MEMPERTUNANGKAN EVE DENGANMU, AYANAMI! BUKAN DIA!"

"Tapi Eve juga mencintainya…"

"Ayah…"

"TIDAK BISA!" bentak Allan sekali lagi. "Pernikahanmu jika bukan dengan Ayanami, tidak akan membawa apa-apa! Dan seorang Warren tidak akan pernah melakukan hal apapun untuk kesia-siaan."

Ternyata serendah itu seorang Allan memandang pernikahan. Hanya sebagai jembatan politik dua kaum yang selama ini bertentangan. Bahkan Ayanami yang seorang vampir pun—sesosok mahkluk yang seringkali nuraninya diragukan—lebih bisa menghargai esensi dari sebuah pernikahan.

"Ketua Warren…" Ayanami berdeham. "Aku memahami betul bahwa pernikahan putri anda denganku—yang adalah pimpinan tertinggi para darah murni sekarang ini—memang akan membawa dampak positif bagi kedua belah pihak. Tapi aku tidak bisa menikah ketika aku tahu ada seseorang yang lebih pantas untuk Eve…"

"Omong kosong!"

"Saya juga tahu, bahwa anda juga belum memberitakan apa-apa pada keluarga yang lain. Seharusnya perubahan rencana ini tidak akan membawa kontroversi…"

"Seolah aku bisa memberitahu mereka bahwa putriku akan menikah dengan vampir rendahan dalam pernikahan yang tidak akan membawa apa-apa ini!"

Saat Allan mengatakan itu, Ayanami menyadari satu hal dengan pasti. Eve sangat sakit hati. Ayahnya ternyata hanya menganggapnya alat. Tak memedulikan perasaannya sama sekali. Ayah yang selama ini ia idolakan ternyata tidak benar-benar mengaharapkan kebahagiaannya. Cinta ternyata bisa dijual. Hanya untuk kekuasaan dan kedamaian.

"Apapun yang anda katakan… tidak akan mengubah keputusan Eve maupun keputusanku. Pernikahan akan dilangsungkan untuk Yukikaze dan Eve…"

"Jangan berani-berani…"

"Jangan mengancamku, ketua Warren… Aku tahu betul semua yang anda rencakan. Lagipula, anda seharusnya malu."

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu semua rencana anda. Serapi apapun anda menutupnya. Juga tentang proyek yang justru membuat Yukikaze berada dalam kondisinya sekarang… bisa anggap ini pertanggungjawaban anda?"

Ayanami mengeluarkan kartu As terakhirnya. Ketua Warren terlihat marah ketika sadar bahwa kali ini ia mau tidak mau harus mengakui kekalahannya. Eve menatap Ayanami dan ayahnya bergantian. Heran. Apa yang kiranya tidak ia ketahui?

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Eve.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu, Eve. Tapi yang membuat Yukikaze berada dalam kondisinya sekarang ini… tak lain adalah ayahmu sendiri…"

Eve memandang ragu-ragu pada Allan. Rasa penasaran terbit di hatinya berbarengan dengan desakan untuk mengatahui fakta gelap tentang ayahnya dan Yukikaze yang selama ini tidak ia ketahui. Mungkin itu juga alasan, mengapa Yukikaze—yang adalah seorang vampir—bisa sakit. Bisa tersiksa oleh kerusakan sel dan organ dalam yang sebetulnya tak mungkin bagi seorang vampir.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan sih?" desak Eve. "Ayah!"

Allan membuang muka.

"Biar aku yang jelaskan…" potong Ayanami. "Kau tahu Eve. Agar pernikahan kita juga bisa mempersatukan kaum kita, ketua Warren sudah menyiapkan 'Black Blood' Project. Suatu proyek untuk mencari alternatif darah bagi kami para vampir. Hal ini tentunya sangat krusial bagi perdamaian dua klan."

"Aku tidak paham. Apa hubungannya dengan Yuki, Aya?"

"Yukikaze adalah salah satu peneliti yang mengembangkan 'Black Blood'. Satu-satunya vampir yang terlibat. Yang lainnya adalah beberapa petinggi Warren dan keluarga jauh kalian, Oak… mereka dikumpulkan dengan alasan bahwa ini untuk menciptakan perdamaian. Mereka membuat obat yang dikenal dengan 'Black Blood'. Elixir yang membuat vampir dapat bertahan tanpa darah untuk jangka waktu tertentu. Yang lebih bagus lagi, 'Black Blood' ini membuat sistem tubuh vampir dapat bekerja mencerna nutrisi makanan manusia, jadi selama jangka waktu tertentu itu, kami dapat tetap memiliki stamina dan kekuatan penyembuhan kami walau tanpa meminum darah dengan nutrisi makanan kaummu sebagai gantinya. Kau tahu kan, kami bisa makan makanan manusia, namun itu tak pernah ada gunanya untuk tubuh kami. Black Blood berguna untuk membuat semua itu jadi berbeda…"

Eve tidak pernah tahu soal proyek ini. Allan pun tidak mengira Ayanami akan tahu. Mengingat ia sudah mewanti-wanti Yukikaze untuk tutup mulut rapat-rapat tentang ini semua.

"Lalu…?" desak Eve penasaran.

"Karena Yukikaze adalah satu-satunya vampir dalam proyek itu. Mau tidak mau, ia menjadi kelinci percobaan dalam 'Black Blood Poject'. Sayangnya tidak ada yang memperhitungkan bahwa ada beberapa petinggi yang terlibat yang tidak menginginkan perdamaian. Mereka… mengganti formula 'Black Blood' dengan zat yang berbahaya untuk kami."

Eve terkesiap kaget. "Vervain…?"

"Ya. Karena dicampur dalam 'Black Blood' pelan-pelan dengan takaran di bawah standar mematikan, Yukikaze tidak menyadari pada awalnya. Hingga pada saat percobaan tahap ke empat, dia…"

Eve bahkan tidak perlu memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran untuk tahu kelanjutan kata-kata Ayanami. "Yuki… sakit…"

"Ya."

"Tapi… Bukankah Vervain dapat dinetralisir setelah beberapa hari? Zat itu tidak mematikan kan?"

"Vervain dalam campuran 'Black Blood' membuat sel-selnya bermutasi. Vervain tidak lagi memiliki efek langsung pada dirinya tapi jadi jauh lebih berbahaya… Zat itu merusak selnya dari dalam…"

Tangis Eve pecah. Selama ini ia hanya tahu bahwa Yukikaze sakit. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin untuk seorang vampir secara logika, namun benar-benar terjadi.

"Jadi… bisa kita anggap ini bentuk pertanggungjawaban anda, ketua? Mengingat andalah sebab mengapa Yukikaze jadi seperti itu…"

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu Ayanami… kupikir sekarang kau benar-benar gila…" bisik Eve. Gadis itu merebahkan kepalanya di dada Ayanami yang tengah memeluknya erat. Dia bisa merasakan suhu dingin kulit vampir berambut perak itu walaupun Ayanami mengenakan pakaiannya dengan berlapis jubah biru tua panjang. Berdua mereka bergelung nyaman di atas ranjang Eve yang besar. Menikmati dunia mereka sendiri di bawah tutup kelambu putih lembut di sekeliling tempat tidur Eve yang berdesain klasik. Eve berbaring nyaman dalam dekapan Ayanami.

"Aku gila karena menyusup ke kamar seorang calon pengantin, maksudmu…?"

"Bukan. Kau gila karena berani mempertaruhkan nyawamu ke mari… kalau ayah menemukanmu…"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan membawamu pergi besok pagi, Eve… sesuai perjanjian kita…" Ayanami mengetatkan pelukannya di pinggang Eve. Hidungnya dapat merasakan lembutnya aroma gadis yang tadinya akan menjadi pengantinnya itu.

"Dan sekarang masih malam, Ayanami-sama. Kau menyalahi perjanjian…" Eve mencoba berkelakar. Namun hanya senyum tipis Ayanami yang menjadi jawaban.

Atmosfer kesedihan dan kekecewaan terlalu nyata untuk ditepis.

"Kau benar-benar rela aku menikah dengan orang lain, Aya…?" tanya Eve dengan suara yang ia tahan mati-matian agar tidak terdengar bergetar.

"Kalau ini bukan Yukikaze, aku tidak akan rela. Bahkan sekarang pun aku sedikit… menyesal…"

Eve bangkit dari pembaringannya yang nyaman di dada Ayanami, dia memandang ke dalam kedua bola mata Ayanami lekat-lekat. Menemukan perasaan yang begitu kompleks dan sulit untuk dibaca tercetak di sana. Diusapnya pipi pucat vampirnya itu. Ayanami memejamkan mata menikmati saat-saat jemari lembut itu menyentuhnya. Selama gadis itu belum resmi dimiliki siapapun. Selama gadis itu masih bebas seutuhnya.

"Aku memang mencintai Yuki..." Eve berbisik pelan. "Tapi aku tidak yakin aku bisa mencintainya, lebih daripada aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku tahu…" Ayanami tidak peduli bahwa dirinya mungkin terkesan sombong saat mengatakan ia tahu bahwa Eve tidak mungkin mencintai pria lain lebih daripada perasaan gadis itu pada Ayanami. "Tapi kita sudah sepakat soal ini, Eve…"

Eve meringis.

Besok dia akan pergi dengan Ayanami. Dan rumor mengenai dirinya yang diculik para vampir akan beredar. Ketua Warren—yang mau tidak mau menyetujui—permintaan Ayanami mengajukan syarat bahwa pernikahan Yukikaze dan Eve tidak akan dipublikasikan. Sebaliknya, Ayanami harus mengatur berita bahwa Eve diculik dan dibawa pergi oleh para vampir. Semua untuk menghindarkan keluarga Warren dari reputasi buruk.

Semua hanya untuk nama baik.

"Jujur padaku, Eve. Kau sakit hati pada ayahmu?" tanya Ayanami pelan. "Ia… membuangmu hanya karena kau lebih memilih Yukikaze dan aku daripada dia dan keluargamu…"

"Sedikit…" jawab Eve jujur. Ia memeluk Ayanami lebih erat lagi. "Tapi aku tahu ia sayang padaku… mungkin caranya mencintaiku tidak seperti yang kuharapkan, tapi tetap saja ia ayahku..."

Ayanami tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi Eve. Betapa ia mengagumi kesabaran dan kelembutan gadis itu.

"Kau memang baik… sampai kebaikan rasanya konyol sekali…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada…"

Ayanami memandangi Eve sekali lagi. Begitu pula Eve padanya. Masing-masing seolah mencari emosi dan tanda-tanda gejolak perasaan lain di mata pasangan jiwa mereka. Eve bergerak mendekat. Dengan lembut ia menyapukan bibirnya di bibir Ayanami. Pelan. Namun dari kelembutan itu, Ayanami justu bisa merasakan frustasi yang dialami Eve. Kegelisahan gadis itu.

"Hei, Aya…"

"Ya…"

"A-aku tidak keberatan…"

"Soal apa?" tanya Ayanami bingung. Ia memandang heran pada Eve yang wajahnya kini memerah seperti apel.

"Aku tidak keberatan menjadi milikmu malam ini… sebelum aku dimiliki pria lain…"

Satu kecupan dan Ayanami tahu, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak soal yang satu itu.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**The Sinister Successor**

**Kapitel 4**

**07 Ghost © Amemiya Yuki & Ichihara Yukino**

**Vervain idea from Vampire Diaries © L.J. Smith**

**~Distorted Truth~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Rasanya seperti mimpi.<p>

Atau mungkin itu memang mimpi?

Ayanami mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan mendapati langit-langit kamarnya sebagai satu-satunya pemandangan yang menyambutnya pagi ini. Dengan malas, ia beringsut bangun dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jam antik di kamarnya. Sudah petang. Namun hal tersebut sama artinya dengan bangun sangat pagi untuk ukuran vampir.

Tempat tidurnya begitu dingin.

Ayanami teringat saat-saat Eve dulu pernah satu kali terbangun di sisinya. Dan bagaimana kehangatan gadis itu seolah membekas di tubuhnya sendiri.

"Eve…" Ayanami membisikan nama itu dengan nada kesedihan. Duapuluh tahun tanpa Eve tidak menjadikannya dapat melupakan gadis itu. Satu-satunya wanita yang ia cintai.

Mungkin satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah menjaga Konatsu.

'_Eve sudah tidak ada'_ pikir Ayanami. _'Begitupun Yukikaze. Sekarang ini yang bisa kulakuan hanya menjaga anak mereka berdua…'_

**.**

**.**

Jemari lentik itu bergerak sesaat. Konatsu menyadari itu.

"Ibu…"

Konatsu melangkah mendekati Eve. Ia yakin bahwa untuk sesaat tadi Eve bergerak. Walau hanya sesaat.

"Bu…" panggil Konatsu sekali lagi.

Tidak ada gerakan. Konatsu menghela nafas. Mungkin ia hanya berkayal. Sudah lama ia memimpikan ibunya akan meresponnya. Atau untuk lebih spesifik, ia bermimpi… melihat senyuman ibunya.

Walau hanya sekali saja.

'_Mungkin hanya perasaanku'_, batin Konatsu.

Dan dengan langkah pelan Koantsu menutup pintu. Seperti pagi-pagi yang lalu, ia tidak bisa berlama-lama menemani ibunya. Sebagai salah satu hunter yang paling berpengaruh bahkan dalam keluarga hunter seterkenal Warren pun, tidak heran jika Konatsu selalu punya banyak pekerjaan.

Pintu itu tertutup. Tanpa Konatsu menyadari bahwa untuk kedua kalinya hari itu, jemari Eve bergerak pelan.

**.**

**.**

Hyuuga tidak tenang seharian ini. Memang biasanyapun, vampir berambut hitam dengan mata biru itu tidak bisa diam, sehingga Kuroyuri dan Haruse yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi diam-diam saja. Padahal kali ini, Hyuuga bukan sekedar tidak ada kerjaan seperti biasanya. Kontradiksi, ia malah sangat sibuk dalam pikirannya.

Konatsu. Konatsu. Konatsu.

Nama pemuda itu terus bergema dalam pikirannya. Membuatnya khawatir, cemas, penasaran dan semua perasaan lain yang ia tidak tahu ia miliki.

Mata birunya memandangi kawan-kawan vampirnya dan keseharian mereka yang biasa. Yang seharusnya adalah kesehariannya juga. Rekan-rekannya itu hanya duduk di sofa besar nyaman di ruang tamu yang tirainya sudah dibuka sehingga cahaya matahari senja bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan. Beberapa menekuni buku bacaan mereka dan sisanya mengobrol. Semua dalam kebosanan.

Biasanya Hyuuga tidak menyukai atmosfer membosankan yang ada di ruangan itu, namun kali ini ia berharap, lebih baik ia bosan disbanding merasakan kerinduan menemui pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi tak mau enyah dari pikirannya.

Atau lebih tepatnya, tak bisa ia enyahkan dari pikirannya.

"Kau sudah dengar berita terbaru soal Order?" tanya Castor pada Labrador yang tengah menekuni rangakaian bunganya. Vampir lembut itu menoleh pada Castor.

"Selain soal pemilihan kandidat Barsburg's Sentinel? Belum sepertinya…"

"Ada apa, Castor-san?" tanya Hakuren sebagai satu-satunya vampire muda yang cukup peduli pada banyak hal dibanding Teito ataupun Mikage.

"Sudah ditentukan, Lab. Sentinel baru Barsburg itu dari keluarga Warren..."

Hyuuga mendengarkan dengan seksama. Dia tahu, Castor tidak mungkin salah dalam hal ini. Vampire pintar itu sudah menyusupkan 'boneka'-nya di dalam Order—bagian dari kekaisaran yang mengurus hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan bangsa vampir.

"Oh ya? Apa kita perlu memberi salam pada penjaga baru itu sebagai perkenalan?" tanya Frau yang tahu-tahu sudah muncul di dalam ruangan dan duduk di sofa dekat Teito dan Mikage. "Supaya penjaga baru itu tahu tidak boleh sembarangan pada kita…"

"Jangan keluarkan ide-ide aneh, Frau…" tegur Castor. "Selama Order belum bergerak, sebaiknya kita juga tidak. Kau tahu kan Ayanami-san tidak akan suka itu…"

"Jadi… siapa penjaga baru ini?" tanya Kuroyuri dengan suara kekanakannya yang biasa. Di pipinya masih ada krim kue sehingga rasanya tidak akan ada yang percaya anak seimut itu adalah salah satu vampir yang bisa sangat kejam bila ia menghendaki begitu.

"Aku belum tahu…" ucap Castor jujur. "Yang bisa kucuri dengar dari rapat mereka pagi ini hanya tentang kandidat dari keluarga Warren yang masih sangat muda."

**.**

**.**

Hyuuga memandangi kastil Warren. Bangunan megah bercat putih itu adalah saksi kejayaan Warren selama puluhan tahun—nyaris seratus—sebagai pemburu vampir paling dihargai dan berhasil. Ia sendiri tidak yakin apa yang membawanya ke sini. Hanya saja tubuh dan hatinya sepertinya lebih sinkron dibanding tubuh dan pikirannya.

Sedapat mungkin Hyuuga mencoba menghilangkan hawa keberadaanya. Hanya beberapa vampir dengan kemampuan tinggi saja yang bisa menghilangkan hawa keberadaan mereka dengan sempurna. Itu pun bukan dilakukan dengan mudah. Terutama saat malam hari dimana hawa mereka seolah merembes keluar dari tubuh secara alami. Biasanya para hunter akan memanfaatkan itu untuk berburu. Tapi mengingat darah murni mampu memanipulasi hawa keberadaan mereka sendiri, tak heran hanya sedikit darah murni yang tertangkap selama periode hampir seratus tahun belakangan ini. Di antaranya yang berhasil tertangkap adalah orangtua Teito, Mikage dan Hakuren.

Dari tempatnya berdiri—di atas dahan pohon tinggi nan rimbun—Hyuuga memerhatikan kamar Konatsu. Kamar itu masih gelap. Hyuuga bisa menebak dengan mudah bahwa saat itu Konatsu belum pulang dari pekerjaannya.

Dengan sabar Hyuuga menunggu sambil mengawasi kondisi kastil Warren yang sunyi. Nyaris tidak ada suara halus sekecil apapun yang dapat terdengar dari dalam kastil itu. Tak heran. Para hunter itu pasti sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi kemampuan para vampir mendengar di luar batas normal.

Setelah penantian yang menurut Hyuuga sangat membosankan, akhirnya terlihat dari jendela kamar Konatsu, lampu di kamar itu sudah menyala. Cukup terang sampai Hyuuga dapat melihat bayangan Konatsu tercetak jelas di tirai.

Dengan langkah ringan seolah ia mampu berjalan di atas udara, Hyuuga mendekati jendela kamar Konatsu. Langkahnya begitu ringan ketika sepatu kulitnya mengetuk kusen jendela. Jubah warna biru gelapnya yang panjang menyentuh mata kaki melambai tertiup angin malam.

"Siapa?"

Suara waspada Konatsu entah bagaimana menghibur Hyuuga. Pendengaran pemuda itu sepertinya luar biasa tajam daripada hunter biasa. Bukankah sebagai seorang darah campuran hunter dan vampire, Konatsu memiliki lebih banyak sisi vampir dalam dirinya? Andaikan anak itu bersedia ikut dengannya, Hyuuga akan dengan senang hati menerimanya dan tidak mempermasalahkan status hunternya itu.

Dengan kemampuannya menggerakan benda tanpa menyentuhnya, Hyuuga menggerkan kunci jendela sehingga ia bisa membuka jendela itu dan masuk ke kamar hunter pirangnya. Bahkan dalam pikiran Hyuuga ia sudah merasa berhak mengklaim Konatsu sebagai 'hunternya'.

"Aku…" jawab Hyuuga tepat ketika Konatsu sudah bisa melihat sosoknya yang sangat mencolok itu masuk ke kamarnya.

Mata madu Konatsu memandang dengan tak suka. Senyum Hyuuga tetap dipenuhi humor. Seolah tidak peduli bahwa ia tengah masuk ke tempat ia bisa dibantai sesegera mungkin setelah ia ketahuan.

"Untuk apa kau datang?" tanya Konatsu sambil bersiap menarik pedang peraknya keluar dari sarung yang ia sampirkan di pinggangnya.

Hyuuga memandangi penampilan Konatsu dari atas sampai bawah. Tubuh hunter muda itu terbungkus mantel kerja hitam khas hunter yang menguarkan bau darah. Jelas sekali bahwa ia habis berburu. Walau warna hitam matel itu tidak menunjukan bercak darah korban Konatsu dengan jelas, namun bau darah yang menyengat itu tidak mungkin bisa menipu penciuman Hyuuga.

Akan tetapi. Kontradiksi dengan matelnya yang kotor oleh darah. Pedang perak Konatsu sangat bersih. Hyuuga sudah hafal kebiasaan hunter yang satu ini. Mereka selalu membersihkan pedang mereka pertama kali sebelum yang perlatan mereka yang lain karena mereka percaya darah vampir yang menempel di pedang terlalu lama dapat mengurangi keberuntungan mereka dalam berburu. Darah kotor itu harus segera dibersihkan segera setelah perburuan.

"Tebak saja…" tantang Hyuuga sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mau bercanda…" balas Konatsu dengan suara mulai meninggi.

"Aw. Kau selalu sangat serius, Konatsu…"

Hyuuga melangkah mendekat dan kini Konatsu benar-benar mengangkat pedang peraknya—mencoba mengancam Hyuuga.

"Oke. Aku ke sini hanya untuk memberi 'selamat' atas terpilihnya kau sebagai penjaga baru kekaisaran, Konatsu…" jawab Hyuuga akhirnya.

Konatsu memandangnya dengan curiga. "Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyanya menyelidik. Ia baru diberitahu oleh kakeknya pagi ini bahwa dia terpilih sebagai penjaga resmi baru untuk kekaisaran Barsburg. Bagaimana cara Hyuuga mengetahui kabar itu secepat kilat membuatnya penasaran.

"Vampir punya cara sendiri untuk mengetahui apa yang ingin kami ketahui…" jawab Hyuuga pelan. "Sayangnya ada hal yang tidak kuketahui juga… misalnya tentang dirimu…"

"Jangan berbelit-belit! Katakan saja apa maumu!" bentak Konatsu.

"Baik sekali kau menanyakan apa mauku dulu, Konacchi. Tidak mau langsung membunuhku…?"

"Aku masih punya urusan dengan Ayanami. Aku tidak sebodoh itu sampai harus membunuhmu dan mencari masalah dengan darah murni lainnya sampai masalahku dengannya beres…" jawab Konatsu cepat.

Keduanya saling berpandangan. Konatsu dengan pandangan waspada dan kesal sementara Hyuuga dengan kejengkelan yang mendalam. Hyuuga tidak suka pada fakta bahwa hunternya—paling tidak ia merasa ialah yang lebih dulu menemukan Konatsu—lebih tertarik pada Ayanami dibanding dirinya. Hyuuga menyukai Ayanami sebagai seorang teman dan sebagai ketua pemimpin dari para darah murni, namun ia tidak suka disaingi oleh Ayanami.

"Kau terlalu mudah mempercayainya, Konatsu…" Hyuuga berkata sambil berjalan kian mendekat. Dengan sebelah tangan ia menahan pedang Konatsu. Tidak peduli tindakannya itu membuat tangannya terluka dan meneteskan darah yang spontan membangkitkan rasa lapar Konatsu.

Konatsu masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas rasa darah Hyuuga di lidahnya. Lebih manis dari darah yang biasa ia rasakan.

Konatsu tidak pernah merasakan darah manusia. Tapi ia seringkali merasa tertarik dan dahaga akan darah manusia. Namun ketertarikanya dan rasa dahaganya pada darah Hyuuga berbeda. Mungkin karena ia sudah merasakan kenikmatan darah itu sebelumnya maka rasanya menolak daya tarik itu jadi berkali lipat lebih sulit.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

Hyuuga dapat memperhatikan bahwa suara bentakan Konatsu kali ini terdengar bergetar. Mata madu hunter itu mulai memerah. Tanda seorang vampir haus akan darah.

"Seharusnya memang bukan. Tapi aku akan mengklaim dirimu sebagai milikku, jadi kurasa itu akan jadi masalahku…"

"Apa mak…?"

"Ssh… kalau kau bicara terlalu keras. Yang lain akan mendengarmu…" kata Hyuuga sambil tertawa.

Konatsu tidak suka nada percaya diri dalam suara Hyuuga. Ia benci cara vampir berambut raven itu bersikap begitu tenang sementara ia sendiri sibuk menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang leher Hyuuga dan menghisap darah yang ia tahu akan sangat nikmat sekali di lidahnya itu.

Hyuuga mendekat. Cengkramannya pada pedang Konatsu tetap erat. Kini ia bisa memandang jelas sekali keindahan bola mata vampir Konatsu. Merah menyala. Haus akan darah. menunjukan dengan jelas bahwa Konatsu seharusnya berada bersamanya sebagai sesama vampir. Bukan hunter.

"A-apa?" Konatsu bertanya defensif saat Hyuuga memerhatikannya lekat-lekat. Ia nyaris tidak bisa memikirkan apapun kecuali desakan untuk menyerang Hyuuga dan meminum darahnya.

Hyuuga tersenyum. Nada bicara Konatsu yang serius dan waspada itu terasa sangat lucu buatnya. Ia balas memandang Konatsu. Kacamata berlensa gelapnya kini turun di batang hidungnya dan memperlihatkan irisnya yang balik menatap dengan tantangan pada Konatsu. Namun apa yang Konatsu dapati bukan biru sebagaimana seharusnya.

Bola mata yang memandangnya itu sama merahnya dengan matanya.

Dan Konatsu mengerti sekali apa arti di balik warna bola mata itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku mau…" jawab Hyuuga pelan. Suaranya seolah menghipnotis. "Aku juga tahu apa yang kau inginkan… kenapa kita tidak bekerja sama saja…?"

"Seolah aku mau!" Konatsu mengerahkan segenap tenaganya untuk menggerkan pedangnya dalam cengkraman Hyuuga. Ia berhasil. Ujung pedang itu kini melukai Hyuuga di telapak tangan dan lengannya.

"Padahal aku berniat memberikan pertukaran sebagai pilihan tapi kalau kau tak mau…" Hyuuga menghentikan kata-katanya. Tapi aksinya berikutnya adalah penjelasan yang lebih dari sekedar 'jelas' bagi Konatsu.

Entah kapan dan bagaimana, Hyuuga bergerak begitu cepat menyelinap ke belakang Konatsu. Sebelah tangannya memeluk tubuh Konatsu yang jauh lebih mungil darinya sehingga gerakan tubuh maupun tangan hunter muda itu menjadi sangat terbatas sementara tangannya yang lain membantunya mengekspos leher putih pemuda itu. Kancing kemeja teratas Konatsu sampai terlepas karena kecepatan Hyuuga menarik lehernya.

"Oh, rupanya ada di sini ya…" Hyuuga memandangi tato darah di belakang leher Konatsu yang adalah lambang vampirnya. "Syukurlah. Sepertinya darah hunter tidak berarti mencegahmu memiliki tanda yang menjadi bukti terutama seorang vampir…"

"Apa yang perlu kau syukuri dari itu? Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" maki Konatsu.

"Ya, ya. Melawanlah sesukamu…" Hyuuga berujar penuh kemenangan sebelum memberikan kecupan lembut di atas tato darah Konatsu. "Bukankah kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan? Kuberitahu satu hal lagi. Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan apa yang aku mau…"

Konatsu tidak sempat menjawab. Taring Hyuuga sudah menancap dalam di lehernya. Konatsu bahkan bisa mendengar suara darahnya dihisap keluar dan direguk setiap tetesnya oleh Hyuuga.

"Ukh…" Konatsu mencoba memberi perlawanan. Meronta. Namun sepertinya, di saat Hyuuga benar-benar serius menghadapinya, kekuatan Konatsu seolah bukan apa-apa di hadapan vampir dewasa itu. Di saat dirinya serius, bahkan seorang Konatsu Warren yang diakui sebagai hunter nomor satu di keluarganya saja sulit memberikan perlwanan yang berarti.

Sekali lagi, perbedaan kualitas darah yang selama ini mereka berdua konsumsi menjadi sangat jelas. Darah manusia membuat Hyuuga jauh lebih kuat dibanding seorang vampir yang menolak kodratnya dan meminum darah binatang seperti Konatsu.

"Ukh…"

Konatsu merasa lehernya—tempat Hyuuga mengigitnya—terasa panas. Namun berbeda dengan gigitan spontan Hyuuga sebelumnya. Kali ini, saat Hyuuga mengapresiasi tiap detik darah Konatsu masuk dalam dirinya, Konatsu bisa merasakan suatu sensasi yang ganjil.

Dan Konatsu benci sekali pada fakta bahwa ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa sensasi itu terasa nikmat untuknya.

"Hm… darahmu memang yang terbaik…" bisik Hyuuga di leher Konatsu. "Bahkan terkahir aku mencoba darah vampir lain, dia tidak punya darah seenak dirimu…"

"L-epaskan aku, brengsek… kau…" Konatsu memaki dengan suaranya yang makin lemah. Cengkramannya pada pedanganya sendiri sudah mengendur. Pedang itu jatuh ke lantai.

Seperti permintaan Konatsu, Hyuuga melepaskan hunter muda itu. Namun Hyuuga kini menghempaskan Konatsu ke atas sofa panjang di kamar si pemuda pirang. Ditahannya dagu Konatsu dan dipaksanya agar mata mereka saling menatap.

"Katakan saja dan kau akan mendapatkannya…" tawar Hyuuga dengan seringainya yang menyebalkan. Ia memandangi konatsu yang terbaring lemah di bawah kekuasannya dengan puas diri. Pikirnya, ia berhasil memojokan pemuda itu. Rasanya kalau tenaga Konatsu masih ada sedikit lagi saja, hal yang paling ingin Konatsu lakukan adalah menampar Hyuuga dan menghapus ekspresi puas diri itu dari wajah Hyuuga.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan!" bantah Konatsu sekuat ia bisa. Padahal Konatsu tahu bahwa kini di matanya sendiri tercetak bukti dari kebutuhan dan keinginannya akan darah Hyuuga. "Minggir dari atasku!"

"Tidak mau…" tegas Hyuuga—keras kepala. "Sampai kau jujur pada keinginanmu sendiri…"

Konatsu berkata dengan nada kesal dan marah, "kau tahu? Yang paling kuinginkan saat ini adalah menendangmu keluar, Hyuuga."

Hyuuga menatap Konatsu lekat-lekat. Kebencian anak itu padanya sangat jelas sekali. Tapi, alih-alih membuat Hyuuga tersinggung, vampir itu malah menyeringai—lagi. Untuknya, ini seperti permainan yang menarik.

"Kau akan menyesal melewatkan tawaranku…"

"Tidak akan!"

"Kita lihat saja…"

Hyuuga menyingkir dari atas Konatsu dan hanya memerhatikan sewaktu pemuda pirang itu berusaha bangkit. Padahal Hyuuga tahu sekali, akan sulit buatnya bangkit di saat kehilangan darah lumayan banyak seperti saat itu. Jika Konatsu tidak segera mensuplai darah untuk dirinya sendiri segera, untuk beberapa hari kedepan mungkin Konatsu akan lebih cepat merasa lelah.

Kata siapa menjadi vampir berarti memiliki stamina tiada batas?

"Keluar kau…" Konatsu mendesis kesal.

"Jangan terlalu kaku. Bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan jadi teman yang saling menyediakan darah untuk satu sama lain…?" tanya Hyuuga percaya diri seolah itu sudah pasti terjadi. Vampir itu kini mengitari kamar Konatsu pelan; meneliti barang-barang milik hunter muda itu.

"Hm, kulihat kau punya buku-buku bagus…" komentar Hyuuga sambil membaca dan membalik buku-buku Konatsu. "Menilai betapa rajin dirimu bekerja, kurasa aku akan dapat banyak bantuan jika saja kau mau ke pihak kami. Bukan ke pihak klan-mu…"

"Keluar!"

Hyuuga mengacuhkan Konatsu. Tidak peduli pada bentakan dan umpatan pemuda bermata keemasan itu. Dengan menantang, Hyuuga malah mengitari kamar Konatsu.

"Hm… pintu apa ini?" tanya Hyuuga sambil membuka pintu yang membuka ke arah kamar Eve.

"JA—!"

Terlambat. Hyuuga sudah melihat sosok Eve. Ibu Konatsu itu sudah tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya. Sosoknya sangat cantik dan anggun; bahkan di dalam tidurnya. Kepolosan wajah wanita itu mengingatkan Hyuuga pada ekspresi polos Konatsu saat di malam sebelumnya Hyuuga membawanya pulang ke kastil Warren.

Apa yang tidak Konatsu ketahui adalah fakta bahwa Hyuuga mengenali Eve.

"Ah…"

Konatsu dengan cepat menutup pintu kamar ibunya yang terbuka. Dia benar-benar marah.

"Keluar!" Konatsu menahan bentakannya agar tidak terdengar keluarga Warren yang lain. Namun Hyuuga tahu bahwa Konatsu sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya. Tidak sulit buat Hyuuga menebak apa kiranya yang membuat kamar Eve terhubung dengan kamar Konatsu dan mengapa pemuda itu menjadi demikian emosional karenanya.

Eve pasti—tanpa keraguan—adalah ibu Konatsu.

"Sampai jumpa lain waktu, Konatsu…"

"Jangan pernah kembali!"

**.**

**.**

Hyuuga tidak mungkin salah mengenali Eve. Tidak mungkin ada seorangpun di antara para darah murni yang dikenalnya—kecuali para vampir muda seperti Teito, Mikage, dan Hakuren—yang tidak mengenal Eve. Hyuuga tahu bahwa dia adalah wanita yang dibawa Yukikaze ke kastil mereka hampir dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Tapi Yukikaze tidak penah bilang bahwa wanita itu adalah seorang Warren!

Hal yang bisa Hyuuga ingat adalah bahwa dulu Yukikaze membawa seorang gadis manusia dan mengatakan pada para vampir bahwa gadis itu adalah istrinya. Dan setelah Yukikaze pergi, gadis itu juga menghilang. Tak pernah ada yang peduli, sebelumnya. Mengingat Yukikaze tidak mengubahnya menjadi vampir walaupun para vampir darah murni lain sudah mendesaknya.

Tapi… ada satu hal yang ganjil buat Hyuuga.

Dia tahu betul Eve dan Yukikaze tidak mungkin punya anak.

_._

_._

"_Kau pasti gila, Yuki… Kenapa tidak kau turuti saran Frau untuk secepatnya mengubah istrimu itu jadi sebangsa dengan kita…" tanya Hyuuga saat ia tengah berbicang dengan Yukikaze berdua saja di waktu kunjungannya ke kastil Yukikaze dan Eve yang terpisah. Sudah beberapa bulan sejak dua pasangan itu pindah ke kastil di daerah utara hutan. Kastil itu pemberian Ayanami yang merasa bahwa akan lebih baik jika pengantin baru seperti mereka memiliki kastil mereka sendiri._

"_Aku bahkan tidak tega menyentuhnya, Hyuuga. Bagaimana kau berharap aku mampu mengubahnya…?" Yukikaze balik bertanya dengan nada murung._

"_Apa? Kenapa begitu?"_

"_Kau mungkin tidak tahu. Istriku dan Ayanami-sama sebenarnya saling mencintai…" jelas Yukikaze dengan suara pahit._

"_APA?"_

"_Ssh… kau bisa membangunkan dia dengan teriakan itu. Kecilkan suaramu…"_

"_Oh…" Hyuuga hanya bisa terperangah. "Berikan aku penjelasan…"_

"_Aku… sekarat Hyuuga…" ucap Yukikaze dengan nada getir. "Hidupku tidak akan lama…"_

"_Jangan konyol. Kita ini vampir…" bantah Hyuuga, "dan apa maksudnya istrimu mencintai Aya-tan? Jika memang tidak mencintaimu, mana mungkin ia setuju menikahimu?"_

"_Istriku mencintaiku," Yukikaze menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi tidak sebesar cintanya pada Ayanami-sama. Karena itulah aku tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali walau kami sudah menikah…"_

"_Aya-tan bagaimana?"_

"_Dia sangat mencintai istriku juga…"_

"_Lantas mengapa ia menyerahkan gadis tercintanya padamu? Tidak masuk akal!"_

"_Karena aku sakit, Hyuuga. Aku sekarat…"_

_Hyuuga bahkan sudah tidak bisa bilang ia tidak percaya. Nada suara Yukikaze yang sangat muram membuatnya setengah percaya._

"_Tapi… kenapa…?"_

"_Kau tahu vervain? Aku… tanpa kusadari aku terjebak. Para hunter berhasil memasukan vervain dalam sistemku di bawah standar mematikan dan menyebabkan selku bermutasi, Hyuuga. Badanku perhalan rusak…"_

"_Yuki…"_

"_Kumohon, rahasiakan pembicaraan kita ini dari Ayanami-sama. Dia tidak perlu tahu bahwa aku menahan diri karena aku tahu dia dan istriku saling mencintai… Tidak perlu menambah rasa bersalahnya…"_

_Hyuuga ingin sekali bertanya rasa bersalah apa yang mungkin dirasakan Ayanami. Tapi melihat kepahitan dalam ekspresi Yukikaze, ia memutuskan bungkam._

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat nanti kau pergi…? Ah, maksudku… istrimu…?"_

"_Aku akan mengembalikannya pada keluarganya, Hyuuga… Tidak baik untuknya jika berada bersama bangsa kita…"_

"_Sudah kukatakan. Ubah dia. Jadi kami bisa melindunginya nanti…"_

"_Tidak. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan apa alasannya padamu sekarang, Hyuuga. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia berada bersama kaum kita…"_

_._

_._

**~To be Continued~**

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks to:<em>**

**_hana-1emptyflower. ArthuriaMariePendragon. Aldred Van Kuroschiffer. Hime Uguisu. Sachii Nightray._**

* * *

><p><strong>Kayak sinetron? Aaargh… maaf ya. Saya emang ingin desain yang agak rumit untuk latar belakang tiap karakter. Kayak Ayanami yang nggak tahu Eve masih hidup dan lain-lain itulah…<strong>

**Hahaha…**

**Dan kalau melihat timeline-nya… Yah, Hyuuga itu bisa dibilang semacam pedofil #dibantai**

**Konatsu jauh, jauh, jauh banget lebih muda… Yah, vampir sih ya… jadi ga ada masalah…**

**See you in next chapter…**

**-Yuki- **


	5. Kapitel 5: Let Us Have Fun

Kepala Hyuuga sakit. Bukan secara fisik memang, dia kan vampir. Hanya saja pikirannya membuatnya terjebak dalam pusing. Bayang-bayang wajah manis pemuda hunter berambut pirang, seorang gadis berparas lembut, dan ingatan akan sahabatnya yang begitu sabar namun penuh rahasia terus berkelebat di benaknya.

Hyuuga tidak mungkin berbagi cerita ini pada siapapun, tidak juga Ayanami.

"_Kumohon, rahasiakan pembicaraan kita ini dari Ayanami-sama. Dia tidak perlu tahu bahwa aku menahan diri karena aku tahu dia dan istriku saling mencintai… Tidak perlu menambah rasa bersalahnya…"_

Kata-kata terakhir Yukikaze itu yang membuatnya menahan diri. Dan ia juga tidak mau berbagi rahasia lain—yang mungkin hanya dia yang tahu—pada Ayanami. Tanpa informasi yang ia miliki diketahui oleh Ayanami pun, Konatsu-nya sudah sangat tertarik pada sang pemimpin vampir darah murni itu. Hyuuga pasti bodoh kalau membocorkan rahasia lain yang bisa membuat Ayanami benar-benar merebut Konatsu.

"_Satu hal yang bisa kuberitahu. Kau juga mengenal orang yang kumaksud itu…"_

Hyuuga mungkin tidak sepandai Castor ataupun Lab yang selalu punya cara mereka sendiri untuk melindungi para vampir di kawanan mereka. Tapi ia sudah sangat mengenal Ayanami untuk tahu apakah pria beramata ungu itu berbohong atau tidak. Dan tidak perlu menjadi pintar untuk tahu bahwa saat mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Hyuuga mengenal orang itu—yang dimaksud Ayanami sebagai ayah Konatsu—Ayanami tidak sedang berbohong.

Ayanami mengatakan Hyuuga mengenalnya. Dan melihat sikap Ayanami yang sangat yakin saat mengatakan hal itu, Hyuuga menyimpulkan bahwa Ayanami memiliki keyakinan yang buta bahwa ayah Konatsu mungkin...

"Yukikaze-san…"

Satu nama. Hanya perlu satu nama itu saja untuk membuat Hyuuga tersentak kaget.

"Eh…? Barusan kau bilang apa Teito?" tanyanya bingung.

Mata hijau Teito memandang bingung pada Hyuuga. Begitu pula Mikage yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya, membantunya mengambil beberapa buku di atas rak yang tidak terjangkau olehnya. Hanya ada Hyuuga di rumah, dan dua vampir itu. Yang lain sedang pergi. Frau memaksa Hakuren menemaninya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit pusat Barsburg dan Antvolt untuk mencuri beberapa kantung darah sebagai persediaan mereka sementara Castor dan Lab pergi bekerja seperti biasa, menjadi semacam agen intel untuk teman-teman mereka lainnya. Entah apa yang dilakukan Haruse dan Kuroyuri, yang jelas Hyuuga yakin itu tidak penting.

"? Tidak… Aku hanya menyebut nama Yuki-san karena aku menemukan fotonya ini…" kata Teito sambil berlutut memungut foto yang sebelumnya terjatuh dari dalam buku yang ia ambil. Sepertinya foto itu dijadikan pembatas buku selama beberapa lama. Foto itu tampak usang.

"Ini Yuki-san kan?" tanya Teito dengan polosnya sambil menunjukan foto itu lebih jelas pada Mikage yang memerhatikan lekat-lekat foto itu.

"Iya. Ini dia…" ujar Mikage setelah yakin. "Dia meninggal saat kita belum lahir, tapi aku yakin benar ini fotonya… dia persis seperti yang ayahku ceritakan."

"Lantas ini siapa?" tanya Teito lagi sambil memerhatikan sesosok lain dalam foto itu.

Yukikaze dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang yang terlihat sangat feminin dan lembut. Mata gadis itu bersinar lembut, namun ekspresinya sedikit sedih. Yukikaze mengenakan setelan formalnya di dalam foto itu sementara gadis yang mendampinginya itu memakai gaun pink pucat. Keduanya tersenyum, namun dalam ekspresi yang begitu kompleks. Kebahagiaan dan kegetiran seolah bercampur satu. Ada tawa dan tangis di sana.

"Bawa ke sini fotonya, Teito. Aku mau lihat…"

Tanpa banyak tanya, Teito memberikan lembaran foto di tangannya itu pada Hyuuga yang segera mengenali sosok Eve.

"Ah, Ini…"

"Kau tahu orang ini, Hyuuga-san?" tanya Mikage yang menjulurkan kepalanya—melihat ke foto itu dengan penuh keingintahuan.

"Yah… bisa dibilang begitu…" jawab Hyuuga kalem. Dia memang aktor yang hebat, bahkan Teito dan Mikage tidak mungkin menyadari perubahan emosinya. Wajahnya tenang. Bahasa tubuhnya terkendali.

"Siapa? Aku tidak tahu ada vampir darah murni lain selain kita…" tanya Teito penasaran.

"Dia bukan vampir, Teito."

Jawaban Hyuuga mengherankan Teito, juga Mikage. "Lantas? Siapa? Dia sangat menawan, kukira ia vampir…"

Tentu ia menawan. Dia keturunan hunter, spesies manusia yang sangat diberkahi oleh raja langit untuk memburu para vampir.

"Itu cerita lama… Kau tahu kan Yukikaze-san adalah kasus pertama dimana vampir darah murni meninggal tanpa harus kehilangan jantungnya…"

"Ya, aku tahu…" jawab Mikage mendahului Teito. "Aku mempelajari tentangnya dari Castor-san. Hanya soal bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya vampir yang meninggal karena mutasi sel yang masih belum diketahui apa sebabnya…"

"Tidak ada yang tahu…" jawab Hyuuga. "Tapi wanita di foto ini adalah wanita yang sangat penting. Ia yang menyertai Yukikaze sampai akhir hidupnya."

"Kekasih Yukikaze-san…?"

"Mungkin. Aku sendiri tidak mengetahui jelas bagaimana hubungan mereka sebenarnya…"

**.**

**.**

**The Sinister Successor**

**Kapitel 5**

**07 Ghost © Amemiya Yuki & Ichihara Yukino**

**Vervain idea from Vampire Diaries © L.J. Smith**

**~Let Us Have Fun at Celebration Party~**

**.**

**.**

Kantor pemerintahan Barsburg sudah sibuk sejak pagi. Terutama para petinggi Order. Mereka sibuk mempersiapkan pesta pelantikan bagi penyandang gelar 'Barsburg's Sentinel' yang masih sangat muda sekaligus pesta ulang tahun sang penjaga baru yang bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Ketua Warren yang sangat disegani.

Aula Order yang sangat luas sudah didekorasi. Dinding-dinding dan pilar-pilar tua yang dicat berwarna putih gading didekorasi dengan pita-pita besar berwarna peach gelap. Chandelier kristal sudah dibersihkan sedemikian rupa agar ketika dinyalakan, cahayanya boleh cemerlang. Railing tangga putar yang terbuat dari kerangka besi kokoh dengan ukiran klasik dihias dengan lilitan pita dan selipan bunga di sana-sini. Semua elegan. Perpaduan warna maupun kain penghias dinding sangat harmonis. Anggun.

Konatsu sendiri tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang dilakukan oleh anggota Order di aula. Buatnya terserah saja jika bahkan mereka mau membanjiri ruangan itu dengan bunga. Sejak pagi, hunter muda itu sudah gelisah sendiri.

Pagi itu ia menemukan kotak kado di kamarnya dan jendela yang terbuka sedikit—membuat hawa dingin pagi membelai lembut ke dalam kamarnya. Siapapun yang datang, pastinya punya kemampuan tinggi, Konatsu tahu itu. Belum pernah ada orang yang sebelumnya pernah masuk ke teritorinya tanpa ia sadari.

Kotak itu berisi sebuah sebuah jam pasir antik berwarna emas berukuran kecil—sekitar tujuh setengah sentimeter. Sekali lihat, Konatsu sudah menyukainya. Jam itu sederhana, namun entah mengapa kesederhanaannya justru cocok dengan selera Konatsu.

Konatsu membawa-bawa jam itu di saku bajunya. Bahkan sampai ke Order pun masih dibawanya jam pasir itu. Kini saat ia menunggu kakeknya mengepas baju untuk acara malam ini, ia menyibukan diri dengan jam pasir barunya. Memandangi setiap detik yang terlewat lewat gerakan pasir yang jatuh setiap kali ia membalik posisi jam itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Konatsu?" tanya Allan yang keluar dari ruang ganti dengan jas merah anggur yang anggun. Lengkap dengan aksesori tongkat hitam dengan gagang membulat warna emas. Untuk ukuran seorang tetua, Allan masih memiliki posturnya yang gagah hasil dari latihan dan masa-masa bekerjanya dulu sebagai hunter. Apapun yang ia pakai tampak bagus. Wajah rentanya justru menambah kesan arif dan bijaksana.

"Bagus. Warna itu cocok untuk kakek…"

"Hm. Awalnya kakek kira warna ini sedikit aneh jika kakek yang pakai, tapi kalau kau juga berpendapat ini bagus... yah, ini saja sepertinya…"

Konatsu tersenyum lemah. Cara kakeknya bicara penuh dengan kasih sayang yang kadang membuat Konatsu sesak oleh rasa bersalah. Rasa bahwa seharusnya ia yang setengah vampir tak pantas mendapat perlakuan demikian baik dari ketua Warren yang dihormati. Walau ketua Warren adalah kakek kandungnya—secara teknis.

"Nah, giliranmu…" Allan memberi instruksi dengan tangannya. Menunjukan letak sebuah kantong garmen yang tergelatak di sofa di dekat Konatsu. "Jas itu didesain khusus untukmu, pakailah…"

Konatsu mengangkat kantung itu dan membuka ristletingnya sedikit untuk melihat isinya. Ia terdiam ketika melihat pakaian yang harus dikenakannya malam ini.

"Ini?"

"Kau suka?"

Baju itu merupakan satu set pakaian yang terdiri kemeja merah tua, jas hitam dengan model kerah tinggi, celana hitam yang serasi, dan dasi pita berwarna putih. Konatsu jelas akan tampak sangat tampan mengenakan pakaian itu.

"Kakek sengaja memesan pakaian itu untukmu. Jadi pasti cocok untukmu…"

"Terima kasih, kek…." Konatsu tersenyum pada kakeknya.

"Sama-sama. Nah, cepat gantilah bajumu…"

.

.

Castor dan Lab baru saja masuk ke dalam kastil ketika Hyuuga dan dua vampir muda lainnya yang menemaninya baru selesai membereskan buku-buku. Hyuuga memutuskan untuk menyimpan foto Yukikaze dan Eve. Dia sudah melihat buku yang diambil Teito adalah buku Yukikaze. Tidak heran foto semacam itu bisa terselip di sana.

"Ada kabar dari Order," ujar Castor cepat. "Mereka akan mengadakan pesta malam ini…"

"Lalu? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Mikage polos. Tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Castor coba katakan. "Kan hanya pesta. Kenapa harus heboh begitu?"

"Semua akan jadi berbeda kalau Ayanami tidak memerintahkan kita pergi…" jelas Labrador sabar. "Saat kami melaporkan ini, dia berkata untuk segera bersiap karena kita akan mengunjungi penjaga baru Barsburg itu…"

"Apa?" Hyuuga tersentak kaget. Kekagetannya itu justru membuat empat vampir lainnya di ruangan itu ikut terkejut. "Aya-tan bilang apa?"

"Kau kenapa, Hyuuga?" tanya Castor sambil mengerenyitkan dahi—heran.

"Ulangi lagi, Cas. Aya-tan bilang apa?"

"…? Kita akan pergi malam ini ke sana… ke pesta itu…"

"Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah. Dia tidak mau bilang apa-apa. Mungkin ia merasa perlu melihat siapa penjaga baru itu…"

.

.

Pesta malam itu sangat meriah. Sesuatu yang takperlu dipertanyakan lagi tentu. Semenjak itu adalah acara untuk Ketua Warren yang terhormat dan cucunya yang diprediksikan akan membawa kembali nama Warren ke masa-masa jaya mereka.

Konatsu mengenakan topeng emasnya yang hanya menutupi mata dengan hiasan tiga kristal merah rubi di berjejer di bagian bawah matanya. Allan sendiri mengenakan topeng merah anggur yang serasi dengan bajunya yang menutupi paruh kiri wajahnya dengan hiasan corak dekoratif berwarna emas.

"Pesta topeng?" tanya Konatsu pada Allan. "Aku tidak tahu soal ini…"

"Ini tradisi, Konatsu…" Allan hanya tersenyum saat menjawabnya. "Nah, sekarang apa kau siap untuk turun ke bawah dan menyalami semua tamu…"

"Kurasa begitu…" jawab Konatsu sedikit ragu. Ia merasa sedikit minder. Walaupun orang Order lainnya tidak tahu bahwa dia setengah vampir, keluarga Warren yang lain ikut ada di pesta, dan ia sudah bisa membayangkan betapa sinis pandangan mereka tentangnya. Konatsu merasa ada untungnya juga ia mengenakan topeng konyol ini, jadi ia agak sulit dikenali dan mengenali siapa yang sedang memakai topeng apa.

"Kalau begitu mari kita turun…"

Allan keluar dari ruang tunggu bersama Konatsu mengikuti di belakangnya. Keduanya menuruni tangga sampai separuhnya sebelum memberikan kata-kata sambutan. Pandangan dan perhatian para undangan seketika tersedot ketika mereka berdua menunjukan diri.

Allan tersenyum dan memulai sambutannya dengan hangat. Wibawa dan pesonanya sebagai hunter karismatik, membuat setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya begitu memikat dan mengundang decak kagum dari para pendengarnya. Biasanya Konatsu akan sangat tertarik untuk mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut kakeknya, namun tidak kali ini.

Sejak awal masuk ke ruang pesta yang besar dan megah, Konatsu sudah dapat merasakan ia tengah diperhatikan oleh beberapa pasang mata. Ia yakin, itu mata dari para kerabatnya yang sinis dan tidak terima bahwa ia yang keturunan setengah vampir boleh menjadi penjaga kekaisaran Barsburg. Yang tidak ia sadari hanya pandangan-pandangan itu juga berasal dari para vampir darah murni yang dengan persiapan sempurna menutupi hawa keberadaan mereka.

"Mikage, dia kan…?" Teito memerhatikan lekat-lekat dari balik topengnya yang berwarna coklat tembaga. "Dia yang pernah kita lihat bersama Hyuuga-san kan?"

Mikage mencoba mengidentifikasinya. "Mungkin. Ia mengenakan topeng, agak sulit memastikannya. Tapi rambut pirang itu dan posturnya memang mirip… Bagaimana menurutmu, Hakuren?"

"Entahlah. Tapi jika ia memang penjaga Barsburg yang baru, maka Hyuuga-san sudah benar-benar mencari masalah dengan menghisap darahnya…" jawab Hakuren yang mencoba tenang. "Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apa hunter darah campuran yang pernah diceritakan Hyuuga-san itu dia ya? Kata Hyuuga-san waktu itu, si darah campuran itu dari keluarga Warren kan?"

Ayanami mampu mendengar setiap pembicaraan para vampir muda di kawannannya itu. Ia tersenyum. Tebakan Hakuren tentunya tepat sasaran. Tapi malam ini, bukan saat yang tepat membahas tentang jati diri Konatsu. Ayanami punya rencana yang lebih besar dari itu.

"Konsentrasi, anak-anak…" bisik Ayanami pada mereka bertiga. "Ingat rencana awal kita kan?"

"Tentu," jawab Teito bingung. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka target kita hari ini adalah pemuda yang kita pernah lihat bersama Hyuuga-san… Jadi dialah hunter berdarah campuran itu?"

"Ya… Kalian tahu kan tugas kalian?"

"Bawa dia ke kastil kita dengan memanfaatkan momentum yang akan dibuat oleh Frau dan yang lainnya…"

"Pintar… Nah, sekarang, bersiaplah di posisi. Jam 12 tepat kita beraksi."

.

.

Konatsu bersandar pada salah satu dinding di ruangan tersebut. Sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk ikut turun ke lantai dansa mengikuti beberapa orang yang sudah mulai lupa bahwa hari ini adalah pesta perayaan untuknya dan malah menggunakan momentum tersebut untuk bersenang-senang.

Orang-orang munafik.

Siapa yang awalnya tidak suka ia menjadi pengemban gelar 'Barsburg Sentinel'; panglima tertinggi kekaisaran? Dan sekarang siapa pula yang menikmati pestanya?

"Maaf?"

Konatsu menoleh untuk mendapati sosok mungil berambut merah muda dengan gaun biru gelap bersulam benang emas dan topeng krem yang hanya menutupi separuh wajah atasnya.

_Mungkin anak salah satu pejabat Order,_ pikir Konatsu.

"Ya?" Konatsu berlutut, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu dan memberikan senyumnya yang paling ramah.

"Bolehkah aku memintamu menemaniku berdansa satu lagu? Haruse-ku tidak bisa berdansa…" tanya anak itu dengans senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

"Kau mau berdansa?" tanya Konatsu takjub. Tak menyangka anak semungil itu mau berdansa.

"Ya. Temani aku?"

"Baiklah…"

Konatsu menyambut uluran tangannya. Walau anak itu jauh lebih pendek darinya namun dansa mereka tidak terganggu. Anak itu pandai berdansa. Seperti dia sudah melakukan langkah itu ribuan kali sebelumnya.

"Namamu?" tanya anak itu.

"Konatsu Warren…"

"Ah," anak itu tersenyum. "Barsburg's Sentinel yang baru. Aku senang sekali, padahal aku tidak menyangkanya pada saat mengjakmu berdansa. Aku Kuroyuri."

"Nama yang manis…" puji Konatsu tulus.

Konatsu merasa senang ada yang tersenyum padanya hari ini. Terlebih tersenyum tulus. Tentunya karena dipikirnya anak itu tidak tahu jati dirinya sebagai vampire hunter yang sekaligus berdarah campuran. Berdarah kotor.

Kuroyuri sendiri tersenyum karena sudah berhasil melakukan perannya dengan baik. Aktingnya luar biasa. Walau ia sempat tidak terima ketika ia disuruh memakai gaun dan melakukan langkah-langkah wanita. Biasanya Haruse yang akan melakukan langkah wanita itu untuknya saat mereka berdansa. Walau agak sulit mengingat Haruse harus merendahkan badannya saat berdansa dengan Kuroyuri.

Ah, kalau saja ia tidak kalah suit dengan Teito dan Ayanami-sama tidak memerintahkannya menjalankan peran ini, Kuroyuri tidak akan mau memakai gaun itu. Walau semua vampir—dan bahkan dirinya sendiri—mengakui ia tampak manis dalam pakaian biru berenda itu.

"Terima kasih. Ah, boleh kupanggil Konachii?" tanya Kuroyuri berusaha dekat dan akrab. "Boleh ya?"

Konatsu mengerenyitkan dahi. Panggilan itu terasa lucu. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ada yang memberinya nama panggilan dan mau dekat dengannya sehingga ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengiyakan. "Tentu saja, Kuroyuri-san…"

Kuroyuri menggelengkan kepalanya sehingga rambut merah muda panjangnya yang dikepang satu dan diberi hiasan korsase bunga perak bergoyang.

Samar-samar Konatsu merasa de javu dengan hiasan di rambut Kuroyuri.

"Tidak…"

"Eh…"

"Jangan panggil aku terlalu resmi, Konachii," Kuroyuri berkata seraya menggembungkan pipinya. Imut. Ingin Konatsu tertawa tapi ditahannya mati-matian.

"Ah, Kuroyuri-chan kalau begitu…"

"Itu lebih baik…"

Keduanya melanjutkan berdansa sementara di sudut ruangan lain yang cukup strategis untuk memperhatikan mereka berdua, Ayanami memperhatikan di balik topengnya.

Konatsu tersenyum. Dan entah kenapa hanya dengan melihat itu, Ayanami merasa ingin tersenyum juga. Tidak pernah ia melihat anak itu tersenyum. Tentu saja. Mereka kan baru saling kenal sebentar. Tetapi di hadapan dirinya yang adalah vampir, rasanya mustahil Konatsu mau tersenyum seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud anda, Ayanami-sama?" tanya Haruse yang juga ikut mengamati Kuroyuri.

"Menurutmu aku punya motif lain selain memberi salam pada para hunter, Haruse?" tanya Ayanami lagi pada penjaga Kuroyuri itu.

Haruse memandang Ayanami lekat-lekat. Yang tertangkap dalam pandangannya adalah seseorang yang penuh rencana dan rahasia. Namun untuk hal yang tidak Haruse sendiri mengerti, ada rasa aneh lain yang bisa ia tangkap tercetak di kedua bola mata Ayanami. Emosi yang selama ini tak pernah ia lihat dari sang pemimpin.

"Sepertinya… iya…" jawab Haruse pelan. Keraguan ada dalam suaranya.

Ayanami tertawa pelan. "Kau sangat pandai dalam memperhatikan orang lain ya, Haruse. Tidak heran Kuroyuri mempertahankanmu di sisinya. Tanpa harus banyak kata, kau cepat mengerti orang lain."

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Ayanami-sama…" Haruse membungkukkan badannya sedikit pada Ayanami sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengapresiasi perkataan sang pemimpin.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan alasanya padamu maupun pada yang lain sekarang..." ujar Ayanami pelan. "Tapi suatu saat… pasti."

.

.

Hyuuga tidak tertarik dengan semua rencana Ayanami. Jika memang Ayanami mau membawa Konatsu ke kastil mereka kali ini, biarlah itu terjadi. Hyuuga tidak mau pusing memikirkan itu. Ia akui, ia malah cukup senang mendengar Ayanami berencana membawa pemuda pirang miliknya—paling tidak menurutnya, Konatsu itu miliknya—ke kastil. Hyuuga akan memikirkan lagi cara menjauhkan dan merentang jarak antara Ayanami dan Konatsu nanti.

Sekarang ia punya hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan.

Semua anggota keluarga Warren sudah pergi ke pesta. Yah, tidak semua. Paling tidak ada satu anggota yang tertinggal di kastil.

Eve.

Hyuuga dengan patuh mengikuti Ayanami dan yang lain ke pesta, namun karena Ayanami sudah mengancamnya dan memperingatkannya untuk tidak mengacaukan rencana dimana ia tidak ambil bagian kali ini, Hyuuga memutuskan untuk melakukan hal lain.

Jika Ayanami akan mengambil Konatsu dari pesta di Order, dia akan mengambil Eve dari mansion Warren.

Rencana yang bagus, paling tidak menurut Hyuuga. Jika Ayanami mau menguasai Konatsu, Hyuuga dapat mempergunakan Eve untuk menyudutkannya. Bukankah itu pertukaran yang setimpal? Paling tidak untuk Ayanami. Buat Hyuuga, hanya Konatsu yang penting dan ia yakin Ayanami tidak akan tinggal diam jika ia menahan Eve. Eve adalah bidak yang bagus jika Hyuuga ingin menguasai Konatsu. Ayanami tidak mungkin tidak mau menukar Konatsu dengan Eve. Atau jika ada kemungkinan lain yang terjadi, Konatsu pasti akan melakukan apapun perintah Hyuuga demi Eve—ibunya.

Ia akan menang jika ia mendapatkan Eve.

Mansion Warren tanpa kehadiran para hunter tak ubahnya rumah tanpa pagar. Sama sekali tak terlindungi. Hyuuga dengan santai menyeret tubuh seorang maid yang sudah kehabisan separuh darahnya di sebelah tangannya sementara tangan lainnya memegang katana kesayangannya. Tubuh maid yang terseret itu dihempaskan begitu saja di depan pintu kamar Konatsu yang ia tahu terhubung ke kamar Eve. Di lorong belakangnya tampak beberapa maid lain dan seorang butler yang juga kehabisan darah. Bekas gigitan jelas ada di leher mereka.

Hyuuga tidak terpuaskan dengan darah manusia. Tidak heran ia bisa makan begitu banyak tanpa merasa terlalu kenyang. 'Abnormal' kata Frau dulu tentangnya. Yah, Frau menyukai darah hidup. Darah manusia. Sementara Hyuuga lebih suka darah sesama vampir. "Ukh…"

Maid yang dihempaskan Hyuuga melenguh kesakitan. Hyuuga hanya memperhatikan itu sambil tersenyum. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak sejahat itu, Maid-san…"

Humor berkilat di mata Hyuuga. "Aku tidak akan memberimu darahku, kau tidak akan jadi vampir. Kalau kau jadi vampir, saat para majikan pulang nanti kau pasti langsung dibunuh. Aku akan membiarkanmu dan teman-temanmu hidup tetap sebagai manusia. Sekalian untuk menyampaikan salamku pada para majikanmu itu ya…"

Tanpa peduli dan permisi lagi, Hyuuga membuka pintu kamar Konatsu dan langsung menuju ke pintu penghubung antara kamar pemuda itu dengan kamar Eve. Untuk sesaat mengobservasi ruangan itu membuatnya ingat pada kejadian kemarin dulu saat ia memaksa Konatsu mengakui dahaganya akan darah dan jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak pernah ada untungnya bagi vampir untuk mengingkari jati diri mereka. Itu hanya akan menjadi penyikasaan untuk diri sendiri. mencari darah adalah insting. Naluri yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk dilawan.

Hyuuga masih tidak habis pikir tentang bagaimana Konatsu menekan insting itu selama ia menjadi hunter.

Hyuuga memutar kenop pintu kamar Eve dan mendapati gadis itu duduk di kursi goyangnya. Diam. Statis. Tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Dia tak ubahnya boneka porselen yang cantik. Tak ada tanda-tanda penuaan sama sekali di wajahnya. Ia masih secantik yang dulu. Secantik saat Yukikaze pertama kali membawanya ke kastil dan memperkenalkannya pada Hyuuga.

"Harusnya kau menurunkan sifatmu yang tidak waspada pada kaumku pada anakmu, kau tahu?" bisik Hyuuga. Walau ia tahu Eve tidak akan memberikan reaksi. "Anakmu itu malah kelewat waspada terhadapku. Menyulitkan saja…"

Hyuuga membuka lemari pakaian Eve dan mencari sesuatu yang cukup tebal untuk menyelimuti tubuh Eve. Dia akan membawa Eve ke perjalanan jauh ke kastil para vampir. Tak mungkin ia membawa Eve begitu saja dengan gaunnya yang mustahil mampu melawan hawa dingin malam di Barsburg.

Setelah menemukan selimut rajutan tebal dari laci-laci di kamar Eve dan mantel yang cukup besar dari lemari Konatsu, Hyuuga memakaikan mantel itu pada Eve dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut seperti jika ia menyelimuti tubuh bayi. Di bawanya Eve dalam gendongannya dan dibawanya keluar.

Saat ia membopong Eve keluar dari kamar, butler keluarga Warren yang masih memiliki kesadarannya merangkak pelan.

"Ja-jangan…" bisik butler itu lemah. "Nona Eve…"

"Dia tidak akan diperlakukan buruk, kujamin itu…" sahut Hyuuga dengan senyum. _Terlebih, jika apa yang dikatakan Yukikaze benar, bahwa Aya-tan mencintai wanita ini._ "Nah, sampai ketemu jika ada kesempatan lagi, butler-san…"

Hyuuga membuka jendela besar di lorong rumah Warren tanpa perlu menyentuhnya dan dengan langkah yang bahkan tak menimbulkan jejak mencolok di tanah, Hyuuga mendarat dengan anggun ke tanah. Dipeluknya Eve erat-erat. Seolah tak ingin tubuh wanita yang memiliki pertalian darah dengan Konatsu itu kedingingan. Apalagi, suhu tubuh Hyuuga sendiri sebagai vampir, terhitung lebih rendah dibanding suhu manusia normal pada umumnya. Namun setelah meminum darah, Hyuuga cukup percaya diri bahawa suhu tubuhnya lebih nyaman dibanding jika ia beku tanpa minum darah.

"Aku akan menyembunyikanmu dulu, Eve-san. Sampai aku tahu motif Aya-tan melakukan ini semua…"

Secepat kilat, Hyuuga membawa Eve menerobos hutan kecil di halaman mansion Warren menuju perbatasan hutan Barsburg. Menembus rintangan pohon-pohon seolah-olah itu bukan apa-apa dengan cepat. Daya penglihatannya yang luar biasa, membuatnya mampu dengan jelas mengobservasi medan yang tengah ia lewati dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa perlu banyak berkonsentrasi.

Kastil para vampir sepi, tentu saja. Semua sibuk dengan rencana gila Ayanami yang jelas-jelas merupakan tantangan terbuka untuk ketua Warren. Menculik cucu kesayangan sang ketua yang sangat dihormati dan tangguh itu jelas bukan perkara kecil. Dan sekarang Hyuuga menculik anak sang ketua juga. Sinting memang. Ia tahu ini memperumit keadaan dan akan menambah masalah bagi Ayanami nantinya. Namun Ayanami sendiri sudah membuat masalah kan? Hyuuga tidak merasa bersalah hanya dengan menambah daftar kesalahan para vampir lagi dengan menculik Eve.

Sebetulnya, tanpa melakukan apapun, reputasi mereka di mata para hunter memang sudah jelek. Oh, semua asumsi sialan itu. Seolah mereka eksistensi primitif dan tanpa hati.

Hyuuga berjalan masuk dan membawa Eve ke kamarnya. Dibaringkannya tubuh wanita itu di tempat tidur yang dulu juga pernah digunakan Konatsu. Diperhatikannya wajah wanita itu. Mereka tidak mirip—Konatsu dan Eve, tapi Hyuuga dapat melihat persamaan dari mereka berdua. Pertama, mereka sama-sama menawan dan berparas lembut walau dalam cara yang berbeda. Kedua, keduanyanya memiliki aura yang menarik baik vampir maupun manusia biasa. Mungkin itu karena darah Warren sebagai keturunan istimewa vampir hunter yang sangat berbakat.

"Tampaknya sudah waktunya aku kembali ke pesta…" Hyuuga mengingatkan dirinya sendiri saat dilihatnya jarum jam di kamarnya menunjukan sudah hampir pukul 12 malam.

**.**

**.**

**~To be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to:**

**hana-1emptyflower****, ****Vrea****, ****Sachii Nightray****, Teika Vertrag, ****ArthuriaMariePendragon****, ****Yuuki Krom D'Klein Raggs****, ****Aldred Kurofer****, dan silent readers serta semua yang sudah mem-fave dan alert. Salam sayang selalu…**

**.**

**.**

Yang log-in, balesannya via pm ya. Yang tidak log-in

**Teika Vertrag**: Hahaha… terima kasih sudah suka fic ini, dan maaf updatenya lama. Tenang, saya masih hidup untuk tetap melanjutkan ini kok, selama gak kena Writers Block pasti saya lanjut. Terima kasih buat sumbangan nama OC-nya… saya sendiri belum kepikiran apa-apa karena plotnya ini masih sangat mengambang #authorlabil# hehehe…

.

Pemberitahuan sedikit, mungkin ini akan updatenya lama untuk yang berikutnya. Transliterasi-nya ke Bahasa Inggris udah ketinggalan 2 chapter soalnya. Saya mau menyamakan jumlah chapter dulu, hehehe… dan yah… utang saya di fandom lain juga banyak #ga bener jadi author# jadi mungkin ini absen sementara…

Tapi semoga anda berkenan menunggu.

**Salam terhangat,**

**-Yuki-**


End file.
